Nothing's Ever What It Seems
by B.T. Lines
Summary: Everyone has read or watched some story about two people hating each other and falling in love. What if someone tried to mess with the cosmic forces and defy this? What if Nothing's Ever What It Seems? Complete!
1. Act I

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or related characters/scenes.  
  
Living in Japan means crowded cities, small apartments, and no pets. For most people. Enter Kagome Higurashi, who takes exception to these rules of life. For her entire life she has been living in a shrine in Japan. Her house is quite large by comparison with what most Japanese people in the cities live in. She owns a cat. And whatever you do don't think that she is normal.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene I "Your Typical Goodbye"  
  
"Inuyasha, dear. It's time to go. We need to get to the airport." Five and a half year old Inuyasha slowly got up out of the dirt.  
  
'How come Kagome gets to tackle me and I can't tackle her. Just cause Mommy says not to hurt girls. Kagome is so mean.' He pouted as he saw the said girl dancing around a football in the corner of his vision.  
  
"Inuyasha. Hurry up." The tall stately woman rushed over to him and rubbed some dirt from the corner of her mouth with her thumb. He shrugged away her hand but she kept a firm grasp on his shoulder. "I'm not kidding, say goodbye to Kagome, we need to be at the airport in two hours."  
  
"I'm not saying goodbye to that brat. She's a dog."  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Daddy saw this mean looking lady on TV and he called her a name. When I asked what it meant her said 'a girl dog.' Kagome's mean so that means that she is that word, but I can't remember that word so I just say dog." Little Inuyasha proudly smiled at his logic. His mother shook her head and pushed him towards the car.  
  
She muttered something under her breath about dead husbands and shoved Inuyasha into the car, shutting the door behind him. Young Kagome walked over, her football dance forgotten, and asked Inuyasha, "Will you come play tomorrow?"  
  
Inuyasha's mother smiled at the girl who obviously adored her son. "I'm sorry sweetheart but Inuyasha is going on a long trip and won't be able to come play with you for a long time."  
  
Kagome's face was puzzled. "You mean, like, a month." Inuyasha's head popped up around his mother.  
  
"Nah, Mom said we might be there for years, but I get to be in a movie." Kagome's eyes grew sad when she heard the word 'years' but they brightened when she heard movie. Inuyasha kept right on talking. "They are going to take lots of pictures of me and make my head go big on the screen in the theater."  
  
Kagome snickered. "It's already big enough to fit on the screen. If they make it any bigger your nose will be the size of a hand." Inuyasha touched his nose and when he found it was his normal size he growled at her.  
  
Inuyasha's mother finally rejoined the conversation. "We have to go now. We'll see you another time. Your mom wants you inside when we leave."  
  
Kagome stepped away from the car, not wanting to get her toes run over. The car pulled away and Inuyasha waved out of the window at Kagome, who was waving right back, until the car turned around a corner and disappeared from sight. Then she walked inside and found her mom and dad sitting on the couch, waiting for her.  
  
"Kagome, there's something we need to talk about..."  
  
Act I  
  
Scene II "Dastardly Deeds Done With... Hair?"  
  
It had been almost two whole years since that day and Kagome was finally seeing Inuyasha again. The adult had taken them to the hospital where Kagome's father was. Two years ago Kagome's parent had told her about cancer and what might happen to her father. Now he was resting in the hospital, dying in all actuality. Kagome had no idea of this, so when Inuyasha and his family came to visit she had no idea why.  
  
She vaguely remembered the white haired boy with his funny ears. When they finally saw each other both promptly ignored each other. The parents left them in the waiting room under the surveillance of Inuyasha's seventeen- year-old brother. Kagome was braiding her dolls hair when she looked over at Inuyasha. All of that hair... an evil plan formed in her mind.  
  
He was thoroughly occupied by playing Nintendo 64. She glanced over at his brother. Reading a book on History. She crept up behind him and gently pulled on a piece of his hair. He didn't even grunt. Kagome smiled a rather devious smirk and quickly got started on her plan.  
  
Later a nurse walked into the room to retrieve the children to go visit her father. Sesshoumaru got up when the nurse spoke to him and followed her over to the TV. Kagome was sitting on the floor by Inuyasha and playing with her dolls hair again. The nurse spoke to them. "Girls, your parents want you." Kagome quickly stood up but Inuyasha ignored her. The nurse tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Little girl, your parents want you."  
  
Inuyasha finally looked at her. The nurse jumped up in fright. "I am not some little girl. I am a boy."  
  
The nurse pointed to his head. "I'm sorry your hair was in French braided pigtails; I thought you were a girl."  
  
Inuyasha glanced in a nearby mirror. He turned around and glared at Kagome who was giggling, effectively giving away who had done it. He glared at her and quickly took the rubber bands of the ends of the braids. After shaking the braids out he followed the others down the hall. As he walked past Kagome he whispered in her ear, "I'm so gonna get you."  
  
After the two families parted that night he glanced back at the strange girl who still giggled ever once in a while. He saw her looking at him so he stuck his tongue out at her and she just pointed to her hair and started to giggle.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene III "Solemnity and Smiles"  
  
It was only three months till they saw each other again. They stood opposite each other with a large hole in the ground between them. The casket was being lowered in as rain fell on the group. The raindrops blended with the tears on Kagome's face. Her father had died from lung cancer. She stood around his grave like everyone else, sad because he was gone and he would never meet her first boyfriend, or give her away to her husband on her wedding day, or meet his grandchildren. She cried simply because she missed him. She cried even after the dirt had filled the hole and covered the casket. She sank to her knees as everyone else was walking away and laid a single white rose on the soil. Her dad had always said she reminded him of a white rose, pure and delicate, but quite thorny when mad.  
  
She felt a hand on her back and it got dark as an umbrella moved over her head and she glanced up to see Inuyasha. "I'm sorry," he said and offered both a sad smile and help to get up. That was all he said, but Kagome knew he meant it deeply. As he helped her up she saw a rainbow spread across the sky as the rain stopped. She heard him murmur, "A rainbow is a sidewalk to heaven." He glanced up at the sky. "I always thought it would be an escalator. Maybe the angels are cheap."  
  
Kagome giggled beside him. God knew that she needed him. That she needed a laugh to brighten her day. Who would have ever thought that Inuyasha could be a vessel of God's will? They followed the group with Inuyasha holding his umbrella over both of them to keep off the remaining sprinkles.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene IV "I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream For... Cruises!"  
  
It was five years before they saw each other again. Kagome walked into the kitchen one day to find her mother staring, dazed, at an envelope. Then she started to scream. Well, more like she started to squeal. When Kagome's mom had stopped screaming and her ears were no longer ringing, she asked the question. "What's that?"  
  
"Three... free... tickets... to a Caribbean cruise!" Kagome stared at her mom. A minute passed. Then...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Souta, a sleepy six year old, walked into the room. He rubbed his eyes to find his mom staring a piece of paper and his sister screaming. He burst out crying. All attention was centered on him. "Don't cry Souta. We're going on a cruise!"  
  
He settled down to a soft sniffling. "What's a c'uise, 'Gome?"  
  
His mother picked him up and smiled. "We are going on a big boat with a whole bunch of people to have a long party."  
  
"Will it sink?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Nope, it's just like a little island," Kagome soothed him. She then started to hop around the kitchen singing, "Feeling hot, hot, hot" and Souta started to also. His came out as, "Felling pot, pot, pot." It didn't look too silly until Kagome's mother started singing too. They all fell over laughing and Kagome asked whom the tickets were from.  
  
"Sesshoumaru Takahashi is getting married on the cruise. First day out as a matter of fact," she replied. At the blank look on Kagome's face she pointed at a picture above the stove.  
  
"Oh, the guys with long hair." Her mother sighed and glanced back in the envelope.  
  
"There's another ticket in here, for Gramps, I guess. He would never leave the shrine though, especially for a whole week." Kagome gaped at her. One whole week? "I don't want to invite anyone. Why don't you bring a friend, Kagome?"  
  
Souta put his hands over his ears as Kagome started to scream again. "Who should I bring? Yuka... no, she talks too much. Tanya... way motion sick. Sango... Sango!"  
  
She ran to the phone and called Sango. They had it all set up in an hour.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene V "Strange Coincidences and Disappearing Cooties"  
  
It was an early Saturday morning when they walked onto the boat. Slightly jetlagged they headed straight to their rooms. After a small nap they ate lunch and watched the boat leave port. Kagome's mom decided that since there was no way off the ship they could go anywhere but near the railings. Both of the girls had recently watched Titanic so that was one rule they agreed to. They decided to check out the area where the wedding was to be held that night.  
  
As they turned the corner they saw a woman who was obviously the bride pacing outside the door. She kept murmuring about junior bridesmaids and chicken pox. Kagome saw she was extremely upset and wanted to help. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Can I help you out?"  
  
The tall woman glanced at her. "You're coming to the wedding right?" she nodded and the woman practically fainted for joy. "Will you be my junior bridesmaid?"  
  
Kagome nodded, not really seeming to focus on the question. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. By the way I'm Kagura. My younger sister, Kanna, was supposed to be my junior bridesmaid but she got the chicken pox. But now you can do it!" She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her through a nearby door. Inside were all the tuxedos and dresses for the wedding. She grabbed a lavender dress with puffed short sleeves and a belled skirt. It fit Kagome perfectly when she tried it on. It really brought out the blue in her eyes too. Kagura smiled at the sweet girl.  
  
Kagome looked over to Kagura. "What do I have to do in the wedding?"  
  
Kagura laughed. "All you have to do is walk up the aisle beside the junior groomsman and then stand beside the other bridesmaids. Then at the reception you sit up with us at the wedding party table."  
  
"That sounds easy." She turned to Sango who had been rather ignored. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
Kagura then realized there was another girl there. She pulled out a dark purple dress like Kagome's and handed it to her. "If you don't mind, we need a female usher. I think you would be perfect for the job." Sango smiled at the beautiful dress. "All you have to do is seat the brides section. You also have to eat with the bridal party. Well, how about it girls?"  
  
She was answered by earsplitting shrieks.  
  
Less than an hour later everyone that was supposed to be in the wedding had assembled for the practice run. Sango and Kagome were looking at everyone, trying to figure out who was who. Sango spotted a boy with a short ponytail leaning on a nearby wall. She turned to Kagome and whispered, "He's so cute!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She, like most every other girl had gone through the "boys have cooties" stage. Unlike the rest of them she still wasn't out of it. Kagura started telling everyone were to stand and she told Sango and the boy to seat "guests." Kagome rolled her eyes when Sango smiled at her words. Kagome noticed that he was the only guy her age there. Was he gonna be junior groomsman too?  
  
Then down the hallway she spotted one of the brothers with long hair. It was the younger one. Maybe he was the... Her thinking trailed off when he got up closer. He was at least three inches taller than her. His face was gorgeous and he was a total hunk. For the first time she actually thought a guy was cute. Then she saw his hair, "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" and burst out laughing. When everyone was staring at her she tried to explain. "I'm sorry... It's his hair... Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha... I remember once when I was seven..." At that point the guy gave up staring at her.  
  
"Who in the world are you?"  
  
"Kagome... Ha, Ha, Ha... Higurashi."  
  
Her name, along with laughing at his hair from when he was seven, helped him identify her. His eyes widened and he dragged her into the dressing room. "Don't ever, ever tell that story."  
  
By now everyone was wondering who the crazy girl was, except Sesshoumaru, who was right behind Inuyasha and knew exactly what had happened at that event.  
  
Inuyasha kept staring at the girl who couldn't stop laughing. Man, she was a freak. She finally got enough air to say, "I'm sorry." Then she pressed her luck to the breaking point. "Can I do your hair for the ceremony?"  
  
His eyes widened in horror and he put both of his hands to his hair. "NO WAY!" He fled back into the hall and Kagome followed him. He backed up against the wall by the other boy who had finished seating "guests" with Sango.  
  
Kagura meanwhile was rather oblivious to the circumstances. She had everyone lined up for how they would walk in. She saw Inuyasha and motioned him over to the end of the line. "Inuyasha you get to stand here," then she motioned Kagome over, "and you stand here. When the music starts you walk up the aisle behind the others and then watch them for clues on when and where to stand."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagura, horrified by the words that had just left her mouth. "You mean I have to walk with this... this wench?"  
  
Kagome pouted. She may not like Inuyasha much, but she did know that he was cute, and it's never fun to have a cute guy insult you. "I'm not a wench, LITTLE GIRL."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to choke her and he growled, "Never, ever call me that again." Then his eyes developed a rather menacing sparkle. "I still haven't gotten you back for that, have I?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to be scared. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Inuyasha just smiled and even though Kagome watched him carefully during the whole rehearsal he was an angel. Then it came time for the actual ceremony. Kagome was in her dress and the matching shoes. Everyone had been seated so Sango walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. You didn't make a single mistake in the run-through."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend. 'That's not what I'm worried about. It's him.' She didn't tell Sango that though. Instead she said, "Thanks, now go sit down. It's about to start." Sango went in to sit by Kagome's mom.  
  
Inuyasha stood beside her in line and even offered her his arm like the adult's were doing. She cautiously took his arm and they entered the chapel together. Souta was over by her mother and when he saw her come in he stood up on his seat and said, "Hi, 'Gome!" His mother shushed him and laughter rippled through the church, causing Kagome to blush. She still kept her eyes on Inuyasha though. Even though she was certain he would Inuyasha didn't play a single trick on her through the entire ceremony.  
  
After the ceremony was over he walked he down the aisle again. This time he whispered in her ear, "Don't you just love DINNER?" After those parting words he separated from her and she went to her room to get ready for dinner, wondering what he meant.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene VI "Bouquets, Garters, and Pre-teens. Oh my!"  
  
It was the middle of dinner before she finally figured out what he meant. The wedding reception took place in a separate dinning area on the ship. There really weren't very many guests since the wedding took place on a ship. The food was all on a buffet and everybody thought it was the most beautiful display. There was even an ice sculpture of feathers being blown in the wind that was stunning. Kagura meanwhile had given Kagome a reason to hate her. She had thought it would be cute if the people in the bridal party sat next to the person the walked up the aisle beside. So Kagome had Inuyasha to her right and the other boy to her left with Sango next to the boy. Kagome had gotten up to go get dessert when Inuyasha decided it was time for payback.  
  
Sango saw him mess with Kagome's seat and immediately got up to get dessert to even though her plate was still half full. As she passed Kagome she quietly murmured, "Check your chair before sitting. Inuyasha left you a present." Kagome had explained to her, as they got ready for dinner, about what she had done to make Inuyasha dislike her. Sango had promised to watch out for him too.  
  
When Kagome had gotten all of her dessert she returned to her seat. Since she was wearing a skirt she set her plate on the table and pretended to fix her skirt before sitting, but in reality she was reaching under her chair's cushion. A whoopee cushion lay in wait for her bottom. She pulled it out and placed it on her lap. She rolled her eyes. 'Boys are so predictable.'  
  
Inuyasha meanwhile was disappointed. 'It must have deflated.' He shrugged it off and went to go get dessert too.  
  
Kagome meanwhile decided it was time to retaliate for his attempted retaliation. She quickly gave the cushion a new home.  
  
Inuyasha came back and sat down. "Phbblt," went the cushion. His face turned bright red and Kagome gave a giggle.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, "You are supposed to do that in the bathroom."  
  
On a hunch he reached under the cushion. She was good. 'But I'm even better.' Knowing that his brother would skin him alive if he messed up the wedding he kept his plots in his head, able to wait since they would be on the ship for six more days. Plus now he owed her two paybacks.  
  
That was when the traditional throwing of the objects began. First came the wedding bouquet. Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to the group of single women. Kagome had just gotten her arm back from Sango and was heading towards the edge of the group when the bouquet flew over Kagura's head straight towards Sango... and it fell into Kagome's arms. 'I just had to walk right in front of Sango.'  
  
Meanwhile Sango was screaming and jumping up and down because Kagome had caught it. All of the other single women stared at Kagome with hatred. They were all thinking, 'unless that girl is way older than she looks, she's next to get married. That means it will be years until I get married." One woman even broke down crying. While she was being comforted Sesshoumaru removed a bright red garter from his wife's leg.  
  
Of course he saw who got the bouquet. Let's just say he was a normal big brother who loved to tease his little brother. He threw the garter that went up in the air, hit the ceiling fan perfectly, and fell into Inuyasha's lap. Of course Inuyasha had no clue why his friend said, "You are so lucky!"  
  
He looked over at him. "What are you talking about Miroku?"  
  
Miroku whispered into his ear what catching the garter meant. Inuyasha started off towards the door, only to be stopped by a smiling Kagura. "Goody! Now you have to put the garter on Kagome."  
  
She dragged him over to Kagome, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. The two pre-teens looked at each other. Kagome knew exactly what it meant since Inuyasha caught the garter. That was one thing she had from her grandfather when he talked about traditions.  
  
They both started to talk at the same time. "I'm not marrying him/her!"  
  
Kagura decided to play dumb and pretend she didn't hear what they said. "Go on Inuyasha. Put the garter on Kagome's leg." Under the watchful eyes of everyone he placed the garter on Kagome's leg and snapped it.  
  
"Ouch! Why you..." Inuyasha started to escape. Kagome threw off her high heels and started chasing him. "Get back here! I'm gonna get you for this. You are gonna die!"  
  
Neither of them noticed the two smiling mothers in the corner. Kagome chased him out of the room and all the way up to the pool deck. When she got near the giant pool she had an idea. She stopped and fell to the ground, clutching her ankle. "Ow, Ow, Ow! It hurts!" Inuyasha stopped running and went near her. Kagome looked up at him and whimpered. He felt bad, since it was his fault she had hurt her ankle so he helped her up. "Thank you... sucker!" She pushed him backwards and he fell into the pool.  
  
She ran away and almost got back into the elevator to go back to dinner when Inuyasha caught up to her. "You, wench, are dead meat." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked straight back to the pool and dumped her in like she was a sack of potatoes. Then he jumped in with her and started to tickle her.  
  
Her laughter rang over the deck and after she had gotten over the surprise she tickled Inuyasha, adding his laugh to her laugh. It was half an hour before they had completely worn themselves out. Kagome looked down at her dress. It was soaked. "Mom's gonna kill me. It was brand new."  
  
Inuyasha heard her. "What was brand new?"  
  
She sighed. "My dress. And now it's soaked." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
He led her up to the top deck and the bow of the ship. He saw her cringe away from the edge by the railing. "Saw Titanic, did you?"  
  
She nodded and he pulled her to the very front of the bow. Kagome almost gasped when he told he to hold onto the rail. Then he put one of his hands on the rail and the other on her waist. "Now you won't fall." They stood there for fifteen minutes till their clothes were almost dry.  
  
"What am I supposed to tell my mom about my wet clothes?"  
  
"Tell her you chased me on to the top deck and it rained."  
  
She looked at him confused. "You want me to lie to my mom?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled deviously. "Nope." He picked up his hair like he was going to put it in a ponytail and wrung it out on Kagome's head. "See, now you really did get rained on!" She chased him back down into the boat, quietly because it was almost midnight and had almost caught him when she ran down a hallway after him and saw her mom.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Higurashi. I have to get to my room. Goodnight!" He raced down the hallway, abandoning her.  
  
"Kagome were in the world have you been? And why are your clothes soaked?"  
  
Kagome smiled innocently. "Inuyasha and I were up on the top deck when it started to rain."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled knowingly as her daughter went into their room to get ready for bed. No one really knew what was going on in her head, but it was obvious she was happy.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene VII "Pranks Here, Pranks There, Pranks, Pranks Everywhere!"  
  
Five days passed rather quickly for Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They spent their time hanging out on the pool deck, playing ping-pong and swimming. The arcade was another one of their hangouts. It turned out that Miroku was Inuyasha's cousin and best friend. Of course between lounging by the pool and playing games in the arcade there was a war going on. One morning Inuyasha woke up covered in makeup and whip cream. The next Kagome found herself covered in honey and maple syrup. Inuyasha had short sheets so Kagome got wet shoes. Kagome found a plastic snake in her makeup bag and Inuyasha found a rubber mouse in his pocket. Inuyasha woke up with braids so Kagome got a Mohawk. On the sixth day however Kagome had gotten away with the prank last, so she was on guard against Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha however had finally realized that normal pranks weren't enough. He was an actor. He had followed in his mother's footsteps like his brother and he knew exactly what he needed to do. He had starred in enough movies to know that if he didn't make Kagome like him that they would fall in love. After all, if a boy and a girl absolutely hated each other they were bound to fall in love, it was the most overused plot in the history of the world.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he never realized that Kagome didn't hate him, she just loved to mess with his head.  
  
And that was why "Operation Kiss-Kiss" came into being.  
  
He quickly explained it to Miroku, knowing that there was one day left until the cruise was over. The first order of business. Set up a date.  
  
Act I  
  
Scene VIII "Operation Kiss-Kiss"  
  
Miroku had formed a friendship, of a sort, with Sango over the length of the cruise. Inuyasha decided to use that to their advantage.  
  
That morning Miroku met Sango in the ships restaurant. The first thing out of his mouth? "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "For the one hundredth time, NO! One, because I don't want to, and two, because I can't."  
  
Seemingly out of the blue he asked, "Does Kagome like anyone?"  
  
"Kagome will not 'bear your child' either."  
  
"I meant does she like Inuyasha."  
  
Sango looked at him, suspiciously. "I don't know. Why?"  
  
Nonchalantly he said, "Inuyasha wants to ask her to tonight's 'Welcome Home' dance."  
  
Sango stared at him. Then she started freaking out. "Oh, my gosh! Kagome is going to be like so excited."  
  
"What do you mean? I thought she didn't like anyone."  
  
Sango looked at him. "I suppose your right. Time for some matchmaking!"  
  
They worked as go betweens for Inuyasha and Kagome and that night they were set up to go on a date.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He kept chuckling to himself, "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. All that is left is the kiss and goodbye."  
  
The end of Operation Kiss-Kiss was Inuyasha giving Kagome a kiss, saying goodbye the next morning, and never seeing her again. That way he could hate her, but she wouldn't hate him, and they wouldn't fall in love. Inuyasha was sure he was going to outsmart fate.  
  
Kagome meanwhile was sitting in her cabin eating so much chocolate Sango thought she was going to turn brown. "Kagome, relax. It's just a date."  
  
"But Sango," nibble, "what if," nibble, "he doesn't really," nibble, "like me?" Nibble, nibble, and nibble.  
  
Sango smiled at her nervous friend. "If he didn't like you, would he have asked you to the dance?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Good girl, now hand over the chocolate and go brush your teeth." Kagome looked quizzically at Sango. "Your teeth are brown. Hurry!"  
  
Kagome brushed her teeth, careful not to get anything on her outfit. She was wearing a pink tank top with a green skirt. The skirt reached the floor but it had slits all the way up to mid-thigh, which made it look like a hula skirt. The theme for the evening was 'Isle of Paradise' or, in other words, tropical.  
  
She met Inuyasha at the drink table at the party. 'Wow. He looks so cute!'  
  
'Wow. She looks really pretty.' Inuyasha shook his head to clear the thought from it. He had to hate her. Or else they would end up falling in love. 'EWWWWWW!'  
  
He offered her a glass of punch, which she took. After a few tense minutes Kagome's favorite song came on and she forgot about being worried.  
  
"Come on let's dance!" She pulled Inuyasha to the dance floor and they started dancing. Ten songs later they were starting to get winded and a slow song came on.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close to him and placed his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulder. After a little bit she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looked around. Sango and Miroku were in a similar position. Kagome saw his hands move down to her bottom and all of the couples around them jumped at the sound of hand on cheek. Inuyasha pulled away from her and grabbed a hold of her hand.  
  
"Come on," he whispered and Kagome followed him. He led her again to the bow of the ship. They both watched the ship move over the water and Kagome grew sleepy.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think it's time to go to sleep."  
  
"Okay." He walked her back to her room and she went to put the key in the door when he put his hand on her arm. She turned to look at him and he kissed her on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but when he pulled back they were both red. "I gotta go." He ran off around the corner.  
  
'My first kiss.' Kagome quickly opened her door and got ready for bed. As she slept the memory invaded her dreams and she dreamt of it all night.  
  
'It worked. Why is my face so red though? I've kissed a girl before, when I first turned twelve. It was on the set of Love Lasts a Lifetime.' He thought for a moment. 'No, that was done with camera angles. I just kissed her cheek.' It sank in. "I JUST GAVE MY FIRST KISS TO A GIRL I HATE!"  
  
'Fate hates me.'  
  
Act I  
  
Scene IX "Destiny Doesn't Go According To Human Plans"  
  
Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome. It had been three years since that kiss. He had forgotten about Kagome, except for when he was asked about his first kiss. Then being the good actor he was he always said, "When I was seven I had a crush on a girl at the playground. I kissed her one day and she smacked me upside the head." That, of course, made all of the girls coo and all of the guys laugh.  
  
Inuyasha had been living quite well. He was a famous movie star with an average annual income of two point seven million dollars. He had a steady girl friend and his parents were still married. A drunk driver destroyed that life.  
  
His dad was dead. They had buried him Monday and it was Thursday. Today they were going to read his will. Today they would give everything away his dad owned. His cameras, his director's chair, even his megaphone. His dad had directed twenty-nine movies and earned hundreds of thousands. He met his mom, the actress, by directing the first movie she ever stared in. When he died he left two sons and a wife who grieved his death. His brother grieved by locking himself even further into his shell. His mom grieved by taking control of his life. He grieved with anger. Anger at the driver who only got twenty-five years in prison. Anger at his girlfriend when she annoyed him about taking her out the night he was buried. Anger at himself for not spending more time with his dad before he was gone. Anger at life.  
  
When he walked into the room to find the girl he had thought he wouldn't see again for the rest of his life. That was when the anger exploded outward. "WHAT IS THAT WENCH DOING HERE?"  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Please Review!  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	2. Act II

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR RELATED CHARACTERS/SCENES.

Inuyasha was born to an upper middle class family. He was born before his mom started to make millions and his brother brought home enough money to feed a third world country. He was born before his father started directing big budget movies. He was born to act. And he was born when he was born because of meddlesome grandmothers.

Act II

Scene I "Willing the Anger Away"

Inuyasha sat on the end of a couch in his father's study. His arms were crossed on his chest and he was shooting daggers at the girl next to him. 'Fate hates me.'

A lawyer was standing at the front of the room reading from a long document. Inuyasha didn't pay any attention until he heard his name. "...and to my son Inuyasha I leave no money, for he owns more than I do," a few chuckles went through the room, "instead I leave this letter, which he is to open one year from today, and this necklace." The attorney held up a letter, handed the necklace to Inuyasha, and then continued, "To Kagome Higurashi, my best friend's daughter, I leave twenty thousand dollars for her eventual wedding, a letter, and a ring. The letter is to be opened one year from today. The money and the ring have special meanings. When your father died, Kagome, he asked me to make sure you married the right guy. If you are hearing this, then you obviously haven't married him yet. Don't marry for money. Don't marry for circumstances. If something happens and you need money my lawyer can set up this money, up to half of it, for your use. Marry for love. I did and I had a wonderful life. Your father married for love and look at what he had. Both of us wish for you to have a happy life and a beautiful wedding day. The ring belonged to my great-grandmother. She received it as an engagement ring and married her true love. She passed it down to my mother, who met my father the first day she wore it. Then my mother gave it to me for good luck on my first production. As you know, that is where I met my wife. Wear this ring and remember that money isn't worth anything if you don't have love."

The lawyer continued reading after he passed Kagome the said ring. She sat there fingering it until she heard something interesting. "... I have one final wish. Everyone whom my lawyer has called to this room may keep their inheritance if, and only if, they live in this house together for the next year. I will look down on you from above."

Inuyasha looked around the room. The wench, her mother, and her younger brother were all there. Sesshoumaru had been given his inheritance at a separate time, so he didn't have to live here. His mother and Miroku were the only other people who had gotten anything.

The lawyer said that they would have free use of their inheritances as long as they all lived in the same house, unless the inheritance had a specific time of use on it. If they went on vacation everyone had to go. If one of them got sick and had to live in a hospital they would all have to live near them. In other words, they would become a family.

'Fate hates me.'

What he didn't know was that fate was just getting started.

Act II

Scene II "Moving on Out"

Kagome stared at her house. For the past fifteen years she had lived here. Her entire life. Now she was moving in with the guy she had given her first kiss to, a guy who apparently hated her. She shoved the last of the boxes into her mom's car and waved goodbye to her grandpa. Sure, the old man was crazy, but she was going to miss him. He had moved in when her dad died in order to take care of them while her mother worked. Imagine an old guy trying to control a one year old and a seven year old.

It was only for a year, but it seemed like an eternity. A new house and three new housemates awaited her. Mrs. Higurashi was excited. A year of living in a huge house for free, plus at the end of the year she would get ten thousand dollars, _plus_ free college for both of her children. And she would get to see her best friend, Mrs. Takahashi, everyday. The only thing that could have excited her more was a grandchild. 'Don't get ahead of yourself.

Souta didn't really care. The only thing that excited him was the prospect of maids to keep his room clean. The fact that at the age of twenty-one he would receive twenty thousand dollars didn't excite him. After all, he was only nine.

They had taken all of their things that they would need. Furniture, dishes, bath towels, and things like that were provided. Gramps was staying at the shrine because he wanted to. He had been invited but had declined the invitation saying, "Abandoned shrines attract spirits. Did I ever tell you about..." At which point whoever was listening would say yes or just walk away, leaving him to talk to himself. Kagome ran back up the steps and grabbed Buyo. She couldn't leave her cat behind, now could she?

Kagome climbed into the car with her mom and Souta. "Kagome, do I turn right or left at the fork in the road?"

"Right, Mom." She leaned back, closed her eyes, and thought about what the new house would be like. No one but Souta noticed the plastic fork in the middle of the road.

Destiny rules all.

Act II

Scene III "Moving into Mayhem"

Kagome woke up from her nap to find them parked in front of their new house. The other three people were sitting on the porch waiting for them. Inuyasha was perched on the railing and Miroku was sitting on the steps. When the car pulled up the two women ran and greeted each other like old friends.

Mrs. Higurashi gaped at the huge mansion before her. "I can't believe you live here. You are so rich. I had no idea."

"We try not to flaunt it," she said with a smile. "Besides, this is your house, too, now." She looked over at Kagome and Souta, who were getting out of the car. "Souta is so cute! And your daughter is beautiful. I wish I didn't have only sons," Mrs. Takahashi said with a sigh.

"Gee, thanks Mom. Want me to get a sex change?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Would you?" His mother smiled at him.

He looked at her in terror. "NO WAY!"

She sighed, "Guess I'll just have to wait till you get married to get a daughter." At her words, she and Kagome's mother started to giggle like schoolgirls.

Inuyasha grunted and said, "Whatever. Isn't Kagura your daughter?"

Mrs. Takahashi smiled. "Oh, that's right. I never was that close to her, and she really has no relation to me, what with me just being Sesshoumaru's stepmother. I just know I'm going to love your wife, though." She and Kagome's mom started to giggle again.

Kagome meanwhile was trying to get her luggage out of the car and wondered why her mother was going insane.

She gave up and yelled at Inuyasha and Miroku, "Hey, you big brawny guys want to help a girl with her luggage?"

"Not really." Inuyasha continued to stare at the sky in the hopes it would fall on him and end this torture.

Kagome grinned as a thought occurred to her. She made sure she had a look of exasperation on her face when she said, "Come on, Inuyasha." Then she carefully made herself look indifferent. "Oh, never mind, I guess you're just too wimpy to lift up my luggage."

Inuyasha practically ran over and grabbed the luggage out of the car. "I'm not a wimp, got it?"

Kagome smiled broadly, laughing at him inside. "Why, I guess those muscles aren't just for looks."

He growled and pulled the rest of the stuff out of the car. The last thing he pulled out was a backpack. It weighed about fifty pounds and he almost dropped it.

"What the heck is in there?"

"My shoes and my school books." His jaw dropped open as she easily picked it up and swung it over her shoulder. At his astounded look she shrugged and said, "I have a hundred and seven pairs of shoes." She walked up the steps, kicking Miroku in the gut when he tried to look up her skirt, and realized she had no idea where she was going.

She turned around and smiled innocently at the young man who was trying to retrieve his jaw from the ground. "Inuyasha, would you be a dear and show me to my room?"

"Yeah, right, wench." He sat down on the trunk of the car and returned to staring at the sky.

She dropped her backpack on the porch, walked down the steps (kicking Miroku as she passed), and grabbed Inuyasha's ear, she started twisting it and said, "Let me rephrase the question: you will show me to my room, understood?" Inuyasha nodded, trying not to whimper. "I didn't hear you!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, just loud enough for Miroku to hear and just funny enough to make him snicker.

"Good!" She promptly headed towards the stairs, yanking Inuyasha along with her.

Inuyasha's mom had just finished saying Inuyasha's wife would have to be strong to handle him, and Kagome's actions made both women burst out laughing.

Kagome kept a firm grip on his ear as they walked up the steps. Miroku kept his distance this time. He thought that the last kick might have broken a rib or two.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a sweet smile on her face. "Inuyasha, will you carry my backpack?"

"NO... of course!" Kagome stopped twisting his ear and let him bend over to pick up her backpack.

She grinned as she grabbed his ear again. "Lead the way!"

That was when Kagome decided that if he didn't like her, she wouldn't like him, even if she had secretly crushed on him for three years. Operation Kiss-Kiss had failed. And, boy, was fate happy.

Act II

Scene IV "Obedience School"

Kagome had set up all of her stuff in her room. It was twice the size of her old one with an attached bathroom, which had a Jacuzzi in it. It was decorated in green and blue and her bed was a queen size. It still smelled like new carpet, so Kagome sprayed some lilac perfume around it. A small ding, like a tiny crystalline bell, rang through the air.

Her mother had told her and Souta that that was the signal for meals so Kagome pulled her hair out of the ponytail and shook it out. Making sure she looked presentable, she glanced in the mirror and saw Inuyasha behind her.

"What do you want, LITTLE GIRL?" she demanded pouting. As soon as he took her to her room that morning he had run away, leaving her to carry all of her stuff upstairs.

He growled at her. "I just wanted to tell you it's dinner time, WENCH."

Kagome was irritated by his know-it-all attitude so she reached out and grabbed his ear. Before he could pull away she started rubbing it. When he started to growl in contentment she used her other hand to quickly separate his hair into three sections. She stopped rubbing his ear momentarily to start the braid. Once she had it going she braided with one hand, keeping the other on his ear. She had distracted him enough that he didn't notice she had been playing with his hair, but just to make sure he didn't ask questions she gave him an excuse.

"I just wanted to make up for getting angry and hurting your ear earlier. Does it feel better?"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just go eat."

Kagome followed him down the hall, almost giggling every time she saw his hair. Inuyasha walked into the dining room first and took a seat. He noticed everyone staring at him.

He turned to Kagome. "What did you do, wench?"

She smiled innocently. "My name's Kagome Higurashi. Why do you think that I did something?"

That was when Souta piped up. "Are you a girl?"

Inuyasha stared at him. "No, why?"

"Your hair's all braided." Then the young boy almost fell over he was laughing so hard.

Inuyasha hand reached up to his head. The kid was right. "Do you have a death wish, wench?" He got up and was about to grab her when the butler walked in.

"Dinner... is served," the man announced. Inuyasha sat back down and glared daggers at her all through dinner. Kagome was just glad she didn't have to sit by Miroku. He had been a hentai at age twelve and apparently he had only gotten worse.

After dinner Mrs. Takahashi asked that everyone move to the parlor where they had met for the reading of the will. Inuyasha sat on the couch and Kagome sat in a chair, slightly frightened by his glowering at her constantly. Miroku sat on the couch by Inuyasha, absentmindedly playing with the prayer beads he had received as part of his inheritance. The two mothers sat on another couch and Souta sat at their feet.

"I asked you to come here because I want to go over ground rules, since we are all living here together. The major rule is never entering someone else's room without permission." She said that with a glance at Inuyasha. The next one was directed at Miroku. "And don't invade other people's personal space. Other than that, just be nice!"

Everyone stared at her. All the formality for two rules?

"Well, shoo." She started waving her arms like you would to make a cat move.

They left the room quickly. It would probably be best to avoid the "interesting" lady for a little bit. Kagome was twenty feet from her door when Inuyasha put his hand on her neck. She ran and he started to chase her. Desperate she tried to slow him down.

"Stop, stay, sit!" She heard him crash into the ground and ran straight into her room. Locking the door behind her she decided that he must have tripped. She took a shower and walked back into her room in a robe to find him sitting on her bed. "Eek!" She backed up against the door when he started forward. "Stay... stop... SIT!" He crashed into the room's floor and she ran into the bathroom. She noticed that he had fallen to the ground both times when she said sit. Thinking it over she remembered his dog ears and decided that he must have dog blood in him that reacted, or something. She decided to test her hypotenuse. "Sit, sit, sit, and sit!" A large crash outside her door proved it. She smiled and opened the door to find Inuyasha unconscious on the other side. "Oops!"

She took pity on him and put a pillow under his head and then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

The god of mischief must have looked down that night and started laughing. He didn't have to do any work. Inuyasha did it himself.

Act II

Scene V "The Two Hentai and Black-locks meet Little Blue Jacket Hood"

Inuyasha woke up on the floor in the middle of the night with a terrible headache. He did what any sleepy guy would do, which meant get into the nearest bed.

"HEEEENTAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

Kagome had woken up to find her back against a bunch of warm pillows and something heavy draped across her waist. When she lifted up the weight she found it to be a male arm.

She jumped out of bed and started screaming, waking the bed's other occupant.

"Where's the fire?" Inuyasha jumped out of bed and headed right towards the wall. "Ouch!" He looked over at the screaming Kagome. "Why are you in my room?" Then he looked around. "Where is my room?"

Kagome's mother rushed into her room. "What happened?"

Kagome stopped yelling and took a deep breath. "I slept with him!"

Her mother stared at her. "But... you aren't married!"

Kagome's eyes opened wide as she realized what her mom meant. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NO. I just slept in the same bed as him, nothing like that happened. EW, EW, EW, and EW!"

Inuyasha finally caught on. "You mean I was in the same bed as her? EW!"

Kagome stomped over to him and yanked him off of the ground by his ear. "Why were you in my bed?"

Inuyasha considered her question. "Oh, yeah! I woke up on the floor and thought I had fallen out of bed so I climbed up into it."

Mrs. Higurashi stared at him. "You didn't even notice the lump on the other side of the bed?"

"Nope."

Kagome turned to her mom. "That would have been my fault."

They both stared at her. "Huh?"

"Well, you see, if I say a certain word I discovered that Inuyasha crashes to the ground. I said it four times and I knocked him out. So it was my fault he thought he fell out of bed. Sorry!"

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "And just what word would that be?"

"I really don't think you want me to say it," she warned him.

"Tell me already!"

"Sit." He crashed to the ground.

"OW! My back! You're gonna pay wench!" He shot up and stomped over to her.

It was time for parental intervention. "Inuyasha, stop right there. You told her to say 'sit'," he cringed but nothing happened, "so you have no reason to be angry."

He stared at Mrs. Higurashi. "How come you didn't make me fall down? And you," he angrily shouted at Kagome, "I've seen you before and you've said sit and I haven't gotten hurt. What did you do to me?"

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't do anything. Maybe it's punishment for you being mean to me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get breakfast. Later." He stomped out of the room.

Kagome called after him, "Maybe you'll already be SIT-" crash, "-ting in your chair when I get there." She heard him cussing as he walked away.

"Inuyasha, you better not be saying anything nasty. Really, children your age using such terrible words..."

Kagome's mother left the room to go get ready for breakfast too. Kagome sighed and shook her head. 'She has never been to my school, has she?'

Kagome pulled on a t-shirt instead of her tank top, but she left her pajama bottoms on. After quickly brushing her hair and her teeth, she slipped on her fuzzy blue slippers and headed down to breakfast.

When Inuyasha, Miroku, and Mrs. Takahashi all stared at her wrinkled and messed clothes she growled, "I'm not a morning person, especially when I wake up with a guy in my bed."

Mrs. Takahashi stared at Miroku. "WHAT? I didn't do anything!"

Inuyasha growled, "It was me." His mother turned to stare at him. That was the kind of behavior she expected from Miroku. Maybe he was rubbing of on Inuyasha! That would be terrible, two Mirokus in one house. "Stupid wench knocked me unconscious and I thought it was my bed." His mother simply continued to stare at him.

Kagome's mom sighed, "I'll explain later."

This morning Kagome was the last person to the table and when she saw where the last seat was... "I have to sit," crash, "by that hentai!"

Miroku looked at her innocently. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Inuyasha stood up and bared his claws. "Wench, if you do that one more time I will personally rip out your vocal cords so you can't say anything."

"Inuyasha, be nice. It was an accident. I am glad to see that your fathers necklace is working though." His mother smiled at him like she was absolutely ecstatic that he was getting knocked to the floor.

Kagome's mom grinned. "So that's why he falls down!" The three teenagers stared at her.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "You knew that she would be able to do this?" he asked accusingly, as he tried to pull the necklace off.

His mother impishly smiled. "I didn't know it would be her personally, but I knew it would be some girl."

Kagome's mother jumped into the conversation, saying, "It must be fate." Both mothers burst out laughing.

Inuyasha slumped in his chair. 'Fate hates me.'

Kagome had taken her seat a while ago. A loud smack rang through the room, making everyone but Inuyasha jump.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You did it again, Miroku?"

He smiled. "Her bottom was just sitting there, practically begging to be touched."

Kagome smacked him again. "Mom, Mrs. Takahashi, this may seem like a weird request but can I please, please, please invite a friend to live here? It really isn't fair. You two are best friends, those two hentai are best friends, and Souta has his Gameboy. I'm all alone!" Souta barely looked up from said game when he heard his name.

Inuyasha's mom smiled kindly. "Why, dear, I never thought about that. Of course you can invite a friend!"

Kagome screamed and ran around the table to give her a hug. Her breakfast was forgotten as she ran up to her room to call her friends.

Souta finally glanced up at them. "What about me?"

Mrs. Takahashi smiled again. "Of course, you can invite someone too."

"Cool." Back to the game.

Later in the afternoon the doorbell rang and Kagome didn't even wait for the butler to get it. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed simultaneously and just about burst the eardrums of the two boys standing there.

The boys rolled their eyes. "Sisters. Did you bring your games, Kohaku?"

"No, duh!" the young boy grinned and held up a bag the size of a television.

The other boy grinned. "Cool. Let's go to my room!"

Kagome and Sango pulled back from giving each other hugs. Kagome stared at Sango's outfit in surprise.

"Why are you wearing a blue parka in summer?"

Sango smiled. "You said Miroku lived here too. I met him when we were twelve, remember?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "Good idea. He has only gotten worse."

Speaking of the devil, Miroku had heard the two screams and of course went to meet the new arrival. "Hello. Will you bear my child?"

"Same as before." Kagome and Sango started giggling.

Miroku was confused. "Have I met you before?"

Her face grew red and her hands clenched into fists. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?"

He slowly backed away, trembling. "Lady Sango! Of course I remember you!" 'And your fists of steel,' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha walked into the room while rubbing his ears. "What's the big deal with you screaming? I heard you all the way on the other side of the house."

Sango pulled out an extra-large boomerang and hit the guy behind her. "Don't ever touch me there again." Then she stuck out her hand for Inuyasha to shake. "You must be Inuyasha. I heard you starred in a movie."

He shook her hand, only because he didn't want to get hit like Miroku, and said, "I've starred in ten movies and had speaking roles in thirty others."

Kagome stared at him. "Wow. I thought you were just an extra. I've never seen you in a movie before."

Inuyasha's right eye twitched. An extra! He hadn't been an extra in ten years!

"How am I supposed to own all of this stuff if I'm an extra?"

Kagome grinned innocently. "I thought your mom made all the money."

He started to advance on her.

"Want me to hit him, Kagome?" Sango offered.

Kagome giggled, "Nah. Watch this. SIT!"

He fell to the ground and Kagome raced away, dragging Sango behind her and leaving the luggage for the butler. "That is so cool, Kagome!"

"I know!" she giggled. "Now, hurry before he kills us. What was with that huge box on the front porch?"

Sango sniggered as she ran. "It's a gift from my parents. They are getting rid of both Kohaku and me for a year. They consider Mrs. Takahashi to be a saint."

Meanwhile back by the front door the two young men were slowly regaining consciousness. "The wench will die!" Inuyasha said, jumping up and grabbing a sword off the wall.

He didn't even notice it transform.

Act II

Scene VI "Mothers Making Mischief"

"Yuma, can you believe it? My husband's necklace is working for Kagome! You know what this means!" The two women were sitting on the edge of a bed as the woman who had just spoken rifled through a drawer.

"Of course, Sakura!" The other woman grinned.

Yuma pulled out a stack of papers. "My husband's lifetime work was writing this script. I think that we ought to put it to good use."

Sakura giggled. "Is that the one I'm thinking of?"

"It sure is!" Yuma grinned deviously.

They simultaneously said, "Let's make a movie!"

If anyone had heard the crazed laughter that followed that sentence they would have called the men in white coats and told them to bring "candy."

Act II

Scene VII "Casting Calls"

Kagome woke up that morning to a bugle over the house intercom. Then a voice came on.

"Breakfast time! I need everybody to report to the dining room immediately. Don't worry about clothes unless you sleep in the nude. 'cough' Miroku 'cough' That will be all."

Kagome shuddered. Too much information. She brushed her teeth and swept her hair up into a ponytail. The voice had said to hurry, but no one was allowed to see her with morning breath and scary hair.

She stepped out of her door to find Sango waiting for her. "Hey. Do you know what that was all about?"

Sango shrugged. "No idea. That one comment was way T.M.I., though."

They both shuddered. "Really. Come on let's go."

They raced down to the dining room and quickly grabbed the seats farthest from Miroku. That meant Kagome had to sit next to Inuyasha, who just happened to not have a shirt on. 'He's hot!' She shook her head. 'Whoa, that announcement about Miroku must have fried my brain.'

That was when Yuma, a.k.a. Mrs. Takahashi, stood up. "I have discovered among my husband's things a script that he had been working on for thirty-four years. I have decided that I will produce this movie in his memory. I have read the script and there is a part in it for each of you. The interesting part is that my husband named and modeled his characters after real life people. Therefore you will be playing, in essence, yourselves!"

Souta and Kohaku looked up from fighting over who was better at Donkey Kong. "You mean Kohaku and me get parts too?"

She nodded. "Yes. The main parts go to Inuyasha and Kagome. The next most important parts belong to Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha snarled, "I have to act with her?"

Kagome pouted, "I have to star in my first movie with him?"

Then from both of them came, "NO FAIR!"

Yuma smiled, "Don't worry, it'll be fun! Now, here is a script for everyone. I haven't included the ending because there were two in my husband's script. I will decide which one to use according to how the movie progresses."

She handed out the scripts and told everybody to turn to page ten. "There is the summary of the plot."

It read: 'Fifteen-year-old Kagome lives at a shrine with her mother, grandpa, and brother. One day she falls down an enchanted well and finds herself in feudal Japan. There, she finds out that she is the reincarnation of a famous priestess and the owner of the Shikon Jewel, which has the ability to give both youkai and humans immense powers. She frees the ancient hanyou Inuyasha from the sleep he has been in for fifty years after the ancient priestess sealed him to a tree. One night, while she sleeps, a crow youkai steals her sacred jewel. In the battle to retrieve it the jewel is split into many pieces. She and Inuyasha must travel all over Japan to retrieve the shards and make the jewel whole. They become friends with Miroku, a hentai and a monk who has a cursed hand, and Sango, a youkai exterminator whose whole family is dead except for her brother. They discover that a youkai named Naraku hates Inuyasha and must fight him to retrieve the entire jewel. When the ancient priestess is resurrected, they find out that the she and Inuyasha were in love. Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love as do Sango and Miroku amongst the fighting, treachery, and betrayal."

When the four teens read the last sentence almost all of them freaked out.

"I have to act like I'm in love with that wench?"

"I'm not gonna even pretend I'm in love with that hentai!"

"No way am I gonna act like I love that... that... idiot!"

Miroku was the only one who didn't. He had skipped to the real script and read about a certain scene.

Yuma stared at him, "Aren't you going to protest, too?"

"Oh, um, I don't want to act with her?" he tried in vain to come up with a good excuse.

Yuma quirked an eyebrow at him but continued to speak. "Anyway, this is an important film. It is to honor your father, Inuyasha, so you better do it. Sango, if you don't want to, you don't have to be in it. Kagome, it would please my husband to no end if you would be in it. He used you as a character on purpose. Miroku, I don't even know what to say to you."

In the end she got them to all grudgingly agree, though she had to threaten Inuyasha with changing his curfew from eleven to eight.

Inuyasha lay in bed that night thinking. The tryouts for the other characters would start tomorrow. He, luckily, would have some say in who was cast as the priestess. If he had to act alongside two girls he hated, his father could just go ahead and roll over in his grave, because Inuyasha wouldn't do it.

'Fate hates me.'That was starting to become his motto.

Act II

Scene VIII "The EVIL Priestess"

Inuyasha had been sitting in the casting room for five hours. He had seen hundreds of women, teenagers, and even a couple of preteens. His mother was there with him; she knew if he was left alone he would pick the prettiest girl even if she acted worse than a dead tree.

The door opened and a girl wandered in, "What are you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha snarled at the girl.

Yuma smiled pleasantly but was obviously confused, "Why are you here, Kagome? You already have a part."

The girl smiled, "I'm Kikyo. I think you might have me confused with someone else."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, right, wench. You expect us to believe that?"

The girl grinned, "This might make you believe me." She leaned across the table and kissed Inuyasha. He was surprised, but responded anyway.

When the girl pulled back he grinned, "That is NOT Kagome."

His mother believed him. Kagome would never have kissed him.

"What was your name again?"

"Kikyo." The girl said it matter-of-factly.

She looked down at the script. It was fate. The characters name was Kikyo and she looked exactly like Kagome, which was just what the script called for.

"Let's see you act. Read this line." She pointed to the bottom of a sheet that was sitting on the table.

She stood back from the table with the script in her hand. She put a hard look in her eyes and removed the smile from her face. And then she started.

"The dead have but one wish, to walk amongst the living once again, a wish that will never be realized. However, this dead woman can wish for one thing. I wish for a heart. The heart of the man whom I shall never allow to forget me, that is my desire."

Yuma read the next line, Kagome's line, "You'll never allow him to forget about you? You mean Inuyasha?"

"It is clear that Inuyasha wishes for my death. That is a good thing. Because it means he feels remorse for our dispute. Let him feel remorseful." Her eyes glittered coldly. "I shall never allow him to forget about me. Time will not advance, thus allowing me to exist in a dimension in which time is frozen. I can live on inside his heart, here in my frozen recreation."

Inuyasha gaped at her. He could almost imagine her as a feudal age priestess with deep hatred towards her supposed murderer. He looked to his mom and nodded.

She stood up and shook Kikyo's hand. "Congratulations! You are our priestess! We will call you to arrange where and when the taping will start. I need to go check on the other auditions now. Goodbye!" She hurried out of the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone.

Kikyo smiled, "Goodbye."

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, "Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" he said with a grin.

"I'd love to. See you at seven. I'll meet you at your house." She kissed him again and sauntered out the door, showing off her attitude now that his mother was gone. She glanced over her shoulder. "Toodles." The door shut behind her leaving a bewildered Inuyasha behind.

'Maybe fate does like me a little bit.'

A/N: Thank you to Seraphina2, my beta reader, and Kawaii Youkai Miko, miki okuda, and INUS BABE!, my reviewers. THANK YOU!

"Never frown, you don't know who is falling in love with your smile. Besides smiling is contagious." ;)

Please review and read my other story, "Learning About Love."

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

-Please Review-

Please?


	3. Act III

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR RELATED CHARACTERS/SCENES.

Kikyo smiled as she walked out the building's door. 'That was easy. I'm sure to become a big star acting opposite Inuyasha. Dating him is just adds to the stardom. After all, why would I ever want to date a guy with dog ears?' Her name was Kikyo Ikeda and she had been trying to become a star for six years. She'd been kicked out of her house when she was ten and had found herself living in a district where acting jobs abounded. Working as an extra, she made enough money to rent an apartment, have nice clothes, and eat out at restaurants. But thanks to that dopey Inuyasha mistaking her for someone else she would be rich. Little did she know the gods punish those who manipulate others.

Act III

Scene I "Mirror, Mirror in the Door"

Inuyasha was practically looking out of the window every ten seconds. It was six fifty-nine and he had determined that this time he would kiss her first, and not the other way around. He finally saw her coming up to the house and swung open the door before she even knocked.

"Hello Inu..." her voice was drowned out when he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"And that, Kagome, was when he..." Sango walked through the door and dropped her shopping bags on the floor. Miroku was right behind her.

"Why did you stop Lady..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the couple kissing in the doorway. Inuyasha's eyes flew open at the sounds of their voices. When he didn't see Kagome with them, even though Sango had been talking to her he grew suspicious. He quickly pulled back and looked closely at the girl in his arms.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed running out of the room.

Kagome was still stunned at the fact that Inuyasha had kissed her. "What in the world...?"

That was when Kikyo walked up to see three people standing in the doorway. "Hello," she ventured.

"Hi, Kagome. Did you see Inuyasha kiss Kagome?" That was when Miroku realized what he had said. Freaked out, he jumped behind Sango for protection. He pointed at the door. "There are two Kagomes!"

The girl in the door giggled. "I'm Kikyo. I'm here to meet Inuyasha for our date. Who is Kagome?"

Sango wordlessly pointed to the girl who was still dazed. She was standing in the same place as before but now her hand was on her lips. "Was that real?"

Kikyo jumped when she saw the other girl. Was she the one everyone was mistaking her for? While she was watching the other girl she saw Inuyasha poke his head around the corner.

"Inuyasha!" she called out and ran over to him.

Inuyasha freaked out and started running away, thinking that Kikyo was Kagome. Kikyo stopped and stared after him. She looked down at her clothes. Was it what she was wearing?

That was when Miroku realized what was happening, burst out laughing, and started to roll around on the floor. Sango stared at him like he had gone insane. His laughing knocked Kagome out of her daze.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Inuyasha thought you were Kikyo," he said, laughing hysterically. "They were supposed to go on a date and when he saw you he thought you were her and he kissed you." He stopped rolling around on the floor and looked up. "Did you know you are wearing pink underwear Lady Sango?"

Sango blushed and kicked him in the head with her foot before grabbing her bags and stomping off. "HENTAI!" she screamed over her shoulder.

Miroku followed her, trying to apologize. He only made it worse, however, when he mentioned that he thought they looked very cute on her.

Kagome meanwhile was sorting through what Miroku had said. 'He thought I was someone else. Of course that's why he kissed me. He would never have kissed me if he knew it was me. He hates me, I know that. Why is my heart still racing, then?' She glanced at the befuddled girl standing in the entranceway.

She smiled and said, "Try his room. It's second to the right at the top of the steps."

Kikyo nodded. "Thanks."

Kagome watched her go up the stairs and followed her. She saw Kikyo stop at Inuyasha's room but she continued to her own. She fell on her bed and tears began to race down her cheeks.

"I hate him!" she thought aloud, but her heart said differently.

Act III

Scene II "I'm the Moth and She's the Flame"

Inuyasha opened his door to the insistent knocking.

When he saw who it was, he jumped back and screamed, "Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

She smiled at him and replied, "Why are you sorry? Are you ready to go on our date?"

Inuyasha uncurled from his fetal position on the floor. "Kikyo?"

She laughed. "Who were you expecting, the bogeyman?"

He stood up and kissed her. "Nah. My brain was just acting weird. Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Sure, there's a new one out that looks cool." She wrapped her arm around his and they headed out.

As Inuyasha walked out of the door a single misplaced thought ran through his mind. 'I liked Kagome's kiss better. She tastes like strawberries. Kikyo's kiss is more like blueberries.'

They climbed in the back of the limousine and headed for the movies. When they reached the theater, Kikyo pointed at the poster of the movie she wanted to see. You're Burning Up My Dreams, a chick flick. 'Ugh. I hate chick flicks. They're all romantic and gushy. The only good thing about chick flicks is making out in the middle of them.'

After picking up their tickets, Inuyasha told Kikyo to grab the seats while he got the snacks.

When he got up to the counter the lady was staring at him. "One large popcorn and two medium cokes. And a box of M&M's." The lady kept staring at him. "What?" She pointed across the lobby at a poster. It was for his newest movie, Love Just Is. "Oh, he's my cousin. I would wear my hair differently than him, but this look picks up the ladies, you know?" he lied with the ability of a spy, or perhaps an experienced actor, which, of course, he was. The lady finally snapped out of her astonishment. She quickly put together his order.

"Thirteen dollars and sixty-five cents."

He handed her the money and headed towards the theater. He lived in an area where most people were either too busy to watch movies, too busy to notice things around them, or they knew other actors. The truth was, he didn't get noticed that much. It never occurred to him that he ought to have hoards of fan girls following his every move.

He entered the theater and saw Kikyo in the middle row of seats, right in the center. He took a seat just as the previews for new movies had started. He usually didn't pay attention to the ads but one caught his eye. A shot of a shrine was on the screen. It wasn't the shrine that he noticed but rather the voiceover.

"Kagome Higurashi was a normal fifteen year old girl. She had friends, attended school, and lived with her mother, brother, and grandfather. That all changed the day she fell into the Bone Eater's Well and found herself in feudal Japan."

The view changed to a forest.

"In a series of events she discovers that she must join Inuyasha, a hanyou, in a journey to gather the shards of a sacred jewel that has the power to make a hanyou into human or to give a youkai the power to rule the world. They must work to complete the jewel and destroy Naraku, the most evil youkai in all of Japan. Amidst treachery, deceit, new friendships, betrayal, and secrets, can these two learn to love? Starring Inuyasha Takahashi and newcomer Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale will be released next year. Not yet rated."

Inuyasha sighed. There was no way to back out now. They hadn't started filming yet and his mother was already doing publicity. At least she hadn't given an exact date of release.

As the movie started, Kikyo snuggled up against him and he draped his arm around her shoulders. About fifteen minutes into the two-hour movie he fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked into a small house he had never seen before, but he knew it was his home. He saw someone sitting in a chair. He knew it was a woman when she started to speak.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. I have dinner almost done. We can eat as soon as I finish feeding Sato his bottle. Did you know Sakura got her first acting job this morning?"

He saw the woman move her arms and he heard a baby burp. He saw her place the baby in the bassinet in front of her and he started towards her.

"You mean Sakura Higurashi?"

The woman laughed. She turned to him but he was looking at the baby in the bassinet who had tiny claws and silver hair. He felt the woman hug him and then she gave him a kiss.

She pulled back and said, "Not Mom, our daughter, silly."

He looked at her but her hair was covering her face. Her mom was Sakura Higurashi? That means she's... The woman looked up and his golden eyes met blue ones. He had married Kagome!

That was when he had woken up screaming. Kikyo glanced at him. She had never seen someone scream just because the people on the screen had started kissing.

Luckily for Inuyasha, the only other person in the theater was an old man taking a nap. When Inuyasha's eyes had readjusted to the dark he realized that he had only been dreaming. He glanced at his watch. Only one hour into the movie. He relaxed back against the seat, but he refused to fall back to sleep. He didn't want to have another nightmare. Inuyasha had never seen Disney's Cinderella, so he had no idea that...

"A dream is a wish your heart makes."

Act III

Scene III "Working Through The Pain"

Kagome woke up to find dried tears on her face. 'Why was I crying?' At that moment everything came flooding back. She had to push away the tears that came back with the memories. Inuyasha hated her, but he had kissed her. When he had kissed her, Kagome realized that she didn't hate him and that she had never hated him. In fact she loved him. As she lay there crying memories came flooding back.

Two five-year-olds in the park. Inuyasha was pushing her on the swings and complaining about wanting a turn.

Kagome and Inuyasha meeting for the first time. She had pulled on his ears to see if they were real and he had bitten her.

Inuyasha making funny faces at the dinner after her father's funeral. He always knew just how to make her laugh.

Her first kiss. He had given her a kiss and she had given him her heart.

Inuyasha laughing.

Inuyasha pouting.

Inuyasha growling.

Inuyasha smiling.

Inuyasha yelling.

Inuyasha being Inuyasha.

She loved him. She had fallen for him on that fateful cruise.

And now she would have to live and act with him for a year. Watch him interact with his girlfriends. Watch him date her look-alike. Watch him be himself.

Kagome started to cry. He would never kiss her again unless it was a mistake. But she would kiss him every night in her dreams. She would love him in her heart. She would pray for him. She would wish the best of life for him.

And on the outside she would hate him.

Act III

Scene IV "Welcome To Our Family"

The next morning, after Inuyasha's date and Kagome's revelation, they were once again woken up by a voice.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING! Wake Up Everyone! It's six o'clock! Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey! I would like all of you to get dressed and ready and at breakfast in half an hour. We need to discuss many things about the upcoming movie. That will be all."

The voice was so abrupt that it made Kagome fall out of bed. She had just been dreaming about Inuyasha. He had made her mad in her dream. The first thing she yelled when she woke up?

"SIT, BOY!"

A thump came from down the hall. Inuyasha woke up to find he had crashed straight through his bed. Spitting out goose feathers from his pillow he climbed out of the broken bed. 'The wench dies!' was his first thought. He stumbled over to the closet and yanked out a set of clothes. After pulling them on he ran into Kagome's room. Not finding her there he ran into the bathroom. She was getting dressed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HENTAI!"

Inuyasha stepped back and she slammed the door shut. When he realized what he had just done he turned beet red and dashed out of the room and straight to the dining room. His defective mind thought that if he were at the table when Kagome walked in, she would forget about what happened.

That was not the case. Kagome threw on her clothes and stomped out her door. As she left the room she almost ran into Sango. "Where is that hentai?" she demanded.

Sango stared at her. "Miroku?"

Kagome continued running. Sango obviously didn't know, so she would have to find him herself.

Over her shoulder she yelled, "NO, THE OTHER ONE!"

Sango shrugged and went back into her room to finish getting ready.

Kagome stomped into the dining room on a hunch. She didn't see Inuyasha who was cowering under the table. "SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

She heard the crash and looked under the tablecloth. Inuyasha raised his head and saw her.

"Don't hurt me!" he cried.

Kagome smiled maliciously. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said in her sweetest voice. "Please come out. I just want to say sorry." He pulled himself out of the crater and came out from under the table. She put her hand out to him and helped him up. As soon as he was standing she said, "SIT!" As she walked out of the door she looked over her shoulder. "Don't ever do that again or, not only will I S-I-T you, I will kick you where the sun don't shine."

Inuyasha just whimpered and Kagome went to finish getting ready. The others walked into the dining room to see Inuyasha still impacted in the floor.

Miroku smiled lecherously. "What did you do this time, my friend?" For a hole that deep it had to be big.

Inuyasha rolled out of the hole; his back was too sore to stand. "I went into her bathroom."

Miroku's smile disappeared. "That's all?" he asked, disappointed.

Inuyasha groaned. "She was changing."

Miroku's smile returned. "Good job, man!" Sango smacked Miroku upside the head and went to find Kagome. Miroku stayed in the dining room and kept asking Inuyasha what it was like. Sango reached the top of the steps and heard a loud bonk and a sound like a shattering vase came from the room she had just exited. She walked into Kagome's room.

The upset girl was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face and anger in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"That... that HENTAI walked in on me in the bathroom!" Sango smiled.

"You like him, don't you?" Kagome looked at her with and emotion akin to shock.

"Why do you think that I like that letch?" she asked.

Sango smiled. "Because you are acting like I act when Miroku does something perverted."

Kagome looked slyly at her friend. "You do realize you just said that you like Miroku?"

Sango turned red. "What are you talking about? I never said that!"

"Yes you did!" Sango turned even redder when she realized that she had indeed said that.

"Ok, so what if I did? You never answered my question." Kagome blushed brighter than Sango. "I knew you liked him!"

Kagome sighed sadly. "Yeah, but now he has a girlfriend. And he hates me."

Sango smiled. 'Well, we'll just have to change that, now won't we?' Out loud she said, "We had better get downstairs. It's almost six thirty and the voice is expecting us."

Kagome giggled and followed Sango down the stairs. When she entered the dining room she ignored Inuyasha. That was when Yuma walked in and they all took a seat. She stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were studiously ignoring each other, Sango, who had a mischievous look on her face, and Miroku, who was rubbing a rather large bump on his head. She didn't even notice the broken vase she stepped on to get to her seat.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope I didn't wake you. I needed you four to meet the other main characters today. They will be arriving in thirty minutes. I trust you have read through the character descriptions." They all nodded. "Good! Here is the first scene we will be shooting. It will be shot in the Higurashi shrine. As you can see, out of you four, only Kagome will need to learn lines. Most of the time movie scenes are shot out of order, but in order to better choose the ending we will start from the beginning. Therefore, it will be about a month before we bring you three in. However, we will all be living on location at the shoots in order to receive the inheritances that belong to each of us, or in Sango and Kohaku's case, because the rest of us will be there. Oh, hello. Come on in!"

The dining room door had opened revealing Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and a little girl. "Hello mother."

"Good morning Sesshoumaru, Kagura. Oh, Rin, you look just darling today!" Yuma ran over to the little girl and swept her into her arms. "You are the cutest granddaughter ever!"

"Rin loves Grand-Yuma!"

Yuma giggled. She turned to the teens.

"Isn't she sweet? She will be playing Rin in the movie, of course. Sesshoumaru and Kagura will be playing their respective parts as well. They are the last of the people who will be going by their own names."

"Ahem!"

Kikyo walked from behind the door. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up and giving her a kiss.

Kagome felt like crying but she willed the tears away. She looked back to Yuma.

"Oh, of course! This is Kikyo. She will be playing Kikyo! I had forgotten about that. What I meant was that they were all of the people whose characters were given the same names as them on purpose. She had the same name entirely by coincidence."

From behind Kikyo a voice said, "Hello," and everyone moved from the doorway. A tall man with black hair walked in, followed by a young boy with light brownish red hair and an older boy with dark brown hair.

"These are Hitachi, who plays Naraku, Keiji, who plays Shippo, and Ikeda, also to be known as Kouga."

At that time, she returned to her seat, "Come sit down. I was just discussing that this movie will be a bit of an oddity. All the scenes will be taped in order. The reason is because when my husband was writing his story, he wrote two endings. I will choose the one I think works best once the rest of the movie has been shot. Until then, here are the complete scripts, minus the ending. These are more of an overview than the real script. Some editing will be done and released in later editions of the script. Oh, yes! These three are Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. I'm assuming that you all recognize Inuyasha. I have some things to take care of, so until I return, eat plenty of breakfast and get to know one another." They all stared at her amazed by the fact that she had barely taken one deep breath during the entire spiel.

She went to sprint out the door but stopped before she reached it. "One last thing. In order for you all to better understand your characters, along with allowing easier communication, you will all go by your characters' names and try to assume their traits, too. You all may need to help Rin and Shippo with this. Bye!"

Inuyasha sighed. 'My mother is insane.'

Everybody started passing the food around and talking, except for Sesshoumaru, who just acted indifferent. Inuyasha was dishing some bacon on his plate when he heard a conversation down the table.

"Well, Kagome. It appears that I fall madly in love with you. Want to see if it will happen in real life too?"

Kagome blushed. "I prefer not to date."

Kouga gave an overly dramatic gasp. "A beauty like yourself depriving us men of dates? That's cruel!"

Kagome giggled. She might not like him in that way but he was definitely funny. "I'm sure only you feel that way, Kouga."

"Nonsense. I'm certain every man who sees you fall head over heels in love with you. I myself am living proof."

Kagome's smile slightly disappeared. 'Inuyasha isn't 'head over heels' in love with me.' She tried to get rid of her gloomy mood and giggled. She didn't notice Inuyasha get out of his seat and pull a sword off of the wall until he was beside her. "Leave her alone," he growled.

Kouga smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you loved Kagome." Inuyasha almost dropped his sword. Kikyo heard that one sentence and grew quite interested in what was happening at the other end of the table.

"I don't love that wench!" Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes at his words.

"SIT BOY!" he crashed to the ground. "Kouga was just following your mother's instructions. Leave him be." She turned to Kouga. "Forgive Inuyasha. He's an idiot. Please excuse me." She ran out of the room.

"Gee, dog face. You really upset her."

'What did I do?'

Shippo started jumping up and down nearby. "Go apologize to Kagome!"

"Why should I apologize, runt?" he asked, picking Shippo up by the waistband of his shorts.

Miroku answered from the other end of the table. "You were the one who made her mad, therefore you have the responsibility of apologizing."

"Whatever," he said, stomping off. He did go to Kagome's room. He heard her crying inside.

He knocked on the door, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"I hear you crying. Please tell me what I did."

"NOTHING!"

"What did I do? I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me."

Kagome cried even harder. She didn't want to talk to him after what he said. So she made him move.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, AND SIT!"

Inuyasha crashed right through the floor and found himself in the restroom just as Sango walked in. "HENTAI!"

Miroku stuck his head around the door. "You called!"

"DOUBLE HENTAI!" She pulled her big boomerang out of thin air and knocked both boys unconscious.

When Inuyasha woke up he had one thought on his mind. 'Kagome is PURE, CONCENTRATED... EVIL!'

Act III

Scene V "Grandpa and the Real Shikon no Tama"

Kagome smiled as she walked through the door. Breathing in the slightly musty smell, she closed her eyes. She was home. They had finally begun the taping and it was time for Kagome to report to the storehouse for the first scene. She and Grandpa would be in it, along with Buyo. She'd wanted to stop by the house first, though, just to catch a whiff of its familiar smell.

She walked out the door and ran into a sturdy, but soft, 'wall,' "Jeez, watch where you're going, wench! Everybody's looking for you."

"Inuyasha, turn around." After he did that she pushed him into the middle of the courtyard. "SIT, BOY!"

Kagome stomped off and Miroku found Inuyasha plastered to the ground. "Wow, you made cracks in the concrete! What did you say this time?"

Inuyasha sat up, sneezing the concrete dust out of his nose. "Since when did you dance around in circles like a ballerina, Miroku?"

Miroku blanched. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear him. "Did you know that there are little birdies flying around your head?"

"Um, I hear Sango calling for me. Bye!" Miroku slowly backed away, turned, and sprinted away from Inuyasha.

"Sango called for him? All I can hear is those birds that were flying around Miroku chirping. You know what? Kagome's pretty cute." He had been rather oblivious to what he was saying until that phrase came out. "THAT WENCH! She probably gave me a concussion. I'll get her someday, as soon as I get this dumb necklace off."

Kagome, meanwhile, had found her way to the storeroom and was getting set up for the scene. Gramps was acting like his usual self, in other words he was telling everyone who would listen the true legend of the real Shikon no Tama. Kagome actually wanted to listen for once. She had no idea that Mr. Takahashi had based his story on a real legend.

"The Shikon no Tama is also known as the Jewel of Four Souls. It was born of a woman, a priestess. In her time wars and famines covered the land and youkai devoured the dead and near dead. This allowed their numbers to grow to immense proportions. Many priests and warriors tried to destroy them. There was but one priestess who could purify youkai souls and render them harmless. Her name was Midoriko. She was the most powerful human of her time. In her world, everything on earth was created through the Shikon, or the four souls. Ara-mitama is courage. Nigi-mitama is friendship. Kushi-mitama is wisdom. Saki-mitama is love. When combined together they become the soul of one person, housed in the heart. When the four souls work together in harmony it is called naohi and the human heart is filled with goodness. At one point many youkai combined together to wage a battle against the powerful Midoriko. She fought for seven days and seven nights, but a youkai got his fangs into her. She reached deep inside her body for strength with her last ounce of energy. She seized the youkai's soul, but in so doing she forced out her own soul. What came out of her was the Shikon no Tama. She was unable to purify the youkai's soul, and all she could do was seize and imprison it along with herself. Even though the flesh had died, inside the jewel the youkai's soul and Midoriko's still fought. A war between souls was still raging inside the sacred jewel."

At this point most of the people had stopped what they were doing and were listening to the story. Kagome knew Gramps was excited that he had audience for once. The story was very interesting. Gramps was sitting on the floor and others had settled around him. He continued with the rest of the story.

"Several centuries after that the village of youkai exterminators who had been guarding the jewel learned of a powerful priestess who was able to purify it. They left it with her and she protected it from all youkai. Then she met a hanyou. He wanted the jewel so that he could become a full-fledged youkai. As he and the priestess met in many battles, they fell in love. The priestess revealed to him that if he used the jewel to become a human it would be completely purified and would disappear, allowing the priestess to marry him. He agreed and they were to meet the next morning. But an evil youkai wanted its power for himself, so he tricked the two into turning against one another. In the battle that ensued, the priestess died and the hanyou was pinned to a tree by a spell. The jewel was burned with the priestess's body and for fifty years it disappeared. Then a young woman from another country appeared, and the jewel came out of her body. When a demon tried to steal it, she freed the hanyou from his enchantment and he helped her to retrieve it. While they were trying to get the jewel back, it broke into many shards. How and why this happened has been lost over time. They journeyed together along with a young kitsune, a monk, and a youkai exterminator. Together they battled the youkai who had caused the death of the priestess and defeated him. When the jewel had been unified the girl and the hanyou used their powers along with the jewel to purify the souls of every being on Earth. That is why some people have different features than the rest of us, like Inuyasha's ears. Once the youkai had been purified they began to intermarry with humans. No one knows what happened to the girl and the hanyou after that. Some say they died after the purifying. The popular idea is that they fell in love, moved to the girl's country, and got married."

Every one was stunned. The story was almost exactly like what the movie script said, except for the fact that the girl came from the future, instead of another country, and the first priestess was brought back to life in a body of clay.

"Wow. That was a real story, Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

Nodding, the old man smiled. "And you all thought my storytelling was pointless."

Kagome cringed. "Sorry Gramps."

That was when Inuyasha walked in to find everyone sitting around talking. "What did I miss?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "Grandpa was telling us the true legend behind the movie. It was quite interesting."

"When have that old geezer's stories ever been interesting?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Grandpa just huffed and turned his back on him. "Stupid teens. In my generation we were kind to our elders."

"When was that, when dinosaurs roamed the Earth?" Inuyasha burst out laughing and didn't even notice when Kagome pushed him out the door and to the top of the shrine steps.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha face planted and Kagome kicked him.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Inuyasha had fallen down the steps after Kagome's foot "accidentally" connected with his head.

Miroku ran over to check on him. "Hey bud! You know you really shouldn't have said that."

Inuyasha groaned, "Miroku, stop dancing around in circles. It's making me dizzy. Who's your twin, by the way?"

"Inuyasha, I think you have a concussion. I'm just gonna go get a doctor."

Inuyasha stood up. "Nonsense, I'm fine. At lease I would be if these birds would stop flying around my head."

Miroku was a little worried, so he decided to do the one thing that would wake Inuyasha out of his stupor. "Did you know Kagome agreed to bear my child?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and they developed a slightly red tinge. "What did you say, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled nervously. "I think you have a concussion?"

Inuyasha growled. "After that."

"Kagome agreed to bear my child?"

"I'm giving you a ten second head start. One... two... three..."

Miroku took off running. He saw Sango and darted behind her. "Save me; he's gonna kill me."

Sango stared at Miroku. "What did you say this time?"

Miroku closed his eyes. "Kagome agreed to bear my child?"

"WHAT?"

He took off running and saw Kagome. He cowered behind said girl.

"Hide me, quick!"

Then Inuyasha ran up with Sango behind him. "Why in the world did you ever agree to that, wench?"

Thinking he meant letting Miroku hide behind her, she said, "I never actually agreed." She put her hand to her stomach. It was feeling kind of queasy. 'Must have been that egg salad.' Aloud she said, "It just kinda happened."

Inuyasha stared at her and Sango burst out crying. "How could you Kagome?"

Miroku saw Sango's tears and he rushed to her side. "Lady Sango, don't cry. I will let you bear my child." He hadn't seen Kagome's hand move to her stomach, the same hand Inuyasha was currently staring at.

"You mean it... it already happened?" Inuyasha blurted out.

Kagome stared at him. "Um... yeah," she said slowly. She still thought he meant letting Miroku hide behind her.

That was when Sango slapped Miroku. "You hentai! Just go marry Kagome. She already has your child inside of her."

She ran away crying and Miroku followed after her. "What are you talking about? I never touched Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome just as another wave of nausea hit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm gonna throw up!" she groaned. Inuyasha picked her up and sprinted to the bathroom. He got her there just in time. As she expelled her lunch, he held her hair back from her face.

'It's true. She must be pregnant. Everyone knows that pregnant women get sick.'

Kagome sat up and wiped her mouth off. "What was Sango talking about?"

Inuyasha gaped. 'She doesn't know she's pregnant?' He turned red. Someone had to tell her, but why did it have to be him?

"She meant that Miroku had gotten you pregnant."

Kagome stared at him like he had a third head, not that he even had a second one. "Why did she say that?"

Inuyasha turned redder. "Miroku said you had agreed to bear his child, and then when I asked why you agreed you said it had just happened. Why with

"I never agreed to bear his child and I never did anything that would make it happen, even on accident. I mean, EW, how could you think I would do something like that with MIROKU?"

Inuyasha's face was returning to normal. "But your hand was on your stomach, and you threw up!"

She shrugged. "I had a bad egg salad for lunch."

Inuyasha grinned menacingly. "Miroku is gonna die."

Kagome smiled too. "I have a better idea..."

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My first major cliffhanger! Please feel free to get mad at me, I don't really care, just as long as you REVIEW!

P.S. Look for the next chapter in about two and a half weeks.

Please review and read my other story, "Learning About Love." ;)

Watch the shiny necklace...

You are getting sleepy...

Very, very sleepy...

You are now asleep...

You will review this story...

On the count of three you will wake up- One... Two... Three...

So, are you going to review?

(In zombie-type voices) "Yes, I am reviewing right now."

GOOD! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Review!


	4. Act IV

Miroku had lived with Inuyasha since he turned ten. His parents and his younger sister had died in a terrible car accident while he was at the dentist's office. They had been taking his sister to ballet class while he had a tooth removed and a man had run a red light and crashed into them. Ever since then he had been looking for some way to fill the loneliness. He had decided that if he had a son or a daughter that he would never be lonely again. The thought of marrying the woman who would give him this son or daughter never crossed his mind. That is, until he met Sango…

Act IV

Scene I "Double Trouble"

Kagome whispered her plan to Inuyasha. After he had stopped laughing they went off in search of Sango. They found her in her trailer. Since they all had to live together and the scenes were being shot at Kagome's house they had brought trailers for the cast to sleep in. Sango was in her trailer crying.

"Sango, can we come in?" The sobbing increased.

"She's not pregnant. Let us in. She didn't even touch Miroku. It was a misunderstanding."

"GO AWAY!"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to do it the hard way." He walked about ten feet away and ran straight for the door. Kagome thought he was gonna break it down but when his shoulder hit the corner of it the door popped open.

"How did you do that?" she asked incredulously.

He smirked. "I told you I did a lot of movies. They always use the same kind of trailers."

Kagome walked into the room. "Sango, I promise you I never agreed to bear Miroku's child. You know who I lo… like, why would I go with Miroku?"

Sango sat up on her bed and wiped away her tears. "Why did Miroku say that then?" She looked at Inuyasha.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Kagome smiled. "We do happen to have a plan for getting him though. What did you say to Miroku after you two ran away?"

Sango looked confused. "All I said was go away and when he wouldn't I used my boomerang to knock him out."

"Wonderful. Tonight we attack." A malicious smile appeared on her face.

That night Sango met Kagome and Inuyasha outside out Miroku's trailer.

"Do I really have to do this Kagome?" She nodded. "What if he does sleep in the… the nude?" Sango shuddered at the thought.

Inuyasha grinned. "He does and that helps our plan. Now get in there."

Miroku woke up the next morning to find himself spooning a girl. It was Sango. He was dead meat.

She woke up. "Good morning," came from her mouth.

He braced himself for the impact of a huge boomerang, but the only thing he felt was two soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Sango's.

"Wasn't last night fun?" she giggled and patted her stomach. "I just know I'm gonna be pregnant." That was when the door to his trailer flew open.

"Miroku, where did you go last night? I fell asleep and you were gone." Kagome noticed Sango. "You left for… HER?" She started to cry. "What about our child? You promised to marry me!"

Sango stared at him. "You said you were gonna marry me! You said you wanted me to have your child!"

Kagome glared at her. "YOU! You stole him from me."

Sango got out of the bed and grabbed the front of Kagome's robe. Miroku was still staring at her short nightgown when he saw Sango grab a knife. She pushed Kagome into the bathroom and he heard glass shatter. There was a loud scream that was quickly cut off. Sango walked out of the bathroom covered in red. She walked over to the sink in the trailers small kitchen and washed off the reddened knife.

She left the knife in the sink and headed over to Miroku. She gave him a kiss and then pulled back. "Now it's just you and me."

Miroku was staring at her like she was an axe murderer when claps came from the doorway. "BRAVO!"

The bathroom door opened and Kagome walked out. In her hand was a broken ketchup bottle. "I would like to award this to Sango for best ad lib performance since, well, ever!"

Miroku stared at her like she was a ghost, and in his mind she was. "What in the world was that all about?" he demanded.

Sango smiled. "We just wanted to show you what might happen if you lie."

"So, Kagome's not dead?" Sango shook her head. "And we didn't do anything last night?"

"NO! Why would I want to do anything with a hentai like you?"

Miroku got out of bed and hugged Sango. "Because I love you."

Sango's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "WHAT?" she finally got out.

Miroku pulled back and smiled right into her eyes. "When I woke up next to you this morning the first thing I thought, even before 'She's gonna kill me' was that I wish I could wake up like that every morning."

Kagome walked out of the door, past Inuyasha. When he didn't follow her she grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "I wanna watch!" he protested

"Leave them be. Come on I smell breakfast cooking." She said, still dragging him along.

"Breakfast!" A smile lit up his face as they disappeared from sight.

Sango meanwhile was still astonished. Miroku gently kissed her on the lips and gradually she responded. "I love you."

Sango felt tears in her eyes. "If you love me why do you hit on every girl in sight?"

Miroku pulled her over to the bed and they sat down. "When I was ten my parents and my younger sister died in a car accident. That was when I went to go live with Inuyasha. I was lonely and sad for a year. Then I read a magazine article about a guy whose wife and son died, but he didn't feel as sad because he still had his daughter and knew that he had to keep living for her. That's when I decided that if I had a child I wouldn't feel lonely."

"You were eleven? How could you want a child at eleven?" she asked, unable to understand his reasoning.

Miroku shook his head. "I was actually twelve when I wanted the child."

"But you said you were sad and lonely for one year and that your parents died when you were ten. That equals eleven." Her face was contorted as she checked her math.

Miroku shook his head again. "I lived with my grandmother for one year after the accident. She developed lung cancer though and died right after my eleventh birthday. And I didn't really decide that I definitely wanted a child until I met you on that cruise."

Sango was shocked. "Me?"

"Yeah. Right after I met you I decided that I wanted a child. I didn't know at the time that it was you I wanted to have that child with. That's why I asked Kagome first, cause she was the first girl I saw after my decision." He grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her into a hug when he saw tears sparkling in her eyes.

Sango sighed. "I saw you ask her. I didn't know why it hurt so much when you didn't ask me till later. I do know one thing though."

"What's that?" he asked absentmindedly, loving the feel of her in his arms.

"I love you." She kissed him and she started to cry. She pulled back in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I…" He pulled her back towards her and they shared another kiss.

"I love you too." His stomach growled. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

Sango giggled and they walked out of his trailer door, after they had gotten dressed in the bathroom, separately, much to Miroku's disappointment. He let his hand fall down slightly from her waist and he ended up on the ground with a lump on his head. "Sango, you said you loved me," he whined.

She towered over him. "That doesn't give you permission to touch my butt!" She stomped off towards the food tent.

"BUT SANGO! I CAN'T GET UP! HELP!" She ignored his pathetic calls.

_Guys never learn._

Act IV

Scene II "Fluff, Gotta Love it!"

Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms for the twentieth time that day. They were practicing the end of the scene where they meet Miroku and she had to refrain from smacking Miroku every time he groped her bottom.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _One… Two… Three…_ She felt Inuyasha's arm around her and she relaxed. She didn't even notice it was her line as she breathed in his smell. He was all of those manly scents in one. Slightly musky with a hint of pine trees, from his cologne, the one that he would 'never, ever wear,' not to mention the air of ramen, his favorite food, that always hovered around him. He had to eat at least three packages of ramen daily. How he ever stayed so trim was beyond her.

Speaking of trim, Kagome could feel his muscles rippling against her arm as he clutched her to his chest. She smiled drowsily as they moved beneath his costume. He was so strong she always felt safe around him.

Inuyasha blinked as she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. He and Miroku had been waiting almost two minutes for her to say her next line. Her breathing slowly became shallower until he knew she was asleep. He motioned his mother over.

"Do you think we could finish this scene tomorrow?" he whispered, looking down at Kagome with gentleness in his eyes. "She's asleep and it seems a shame to wake her up."

Yuma smiled as her son gently brushed the hair off of Kagome's face. She never got to see her son being gentle and at that moment she would have canceled shooting for a month if he asked. "Of course, go ahead and carry her to her trailer and put her in bed."

Inuyasha glanced back down at Kagome and his face softened. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Lately she has just seemed all stressed out, at least around me she has. This morning's escapade must have really worn her out._

Slowly he stood up and walked off of the set, gently carrying her in his arms. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him. "…giant teddy bear…" she murmured, making Inuyasha blush.

From behind Inuyasha came a loud voice. "Inuyasha," it squealed, "are you ready for our dinner date?"

He whipped around, careful not to drop Kagome, and hissed, "Quiet, she's sleeping!"

Kikyo frowned at the sight of her look-alike in his arms. "Why are you carrying her?" she complained.

Inuyasha growled softly. "I told you to be quiet. She's asleep; and unless you want to carry her, shut your mouth."

She stuck out her lower lip in a pouty gesture that made her look like an unhappy two-year-old. "I'll wait in the limo." She stomped off and Inuyasha rolled his eyes after her.

_Why is she getting so upset? I'm just carrying Kagome to her trailer_. He returned to his walking and as soon as he got to Kagome's trailer he realized that he didn't have her key. _Kagome's a traditional girl, right? Now, where is the traditional place to keep an extra key?_

He glanced down at the welcome mat beneath his feet. As he gently kicked it to the side, a small key sparkled. He carefully turned around and sat down on the steps; reaching behind himself, he found the key. Slowly he stood back up, finding it hard to keep himself balanced while holding Kagome. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was smaller than his own, but bigger than most of the others.

As he closed the door behind him and fumbled for the light switch he heard Kagome murmur, "Inuyasha, I… you."

He couldn't make out the third word, but considering the whole sentence it was probably hate. He ignored the weird feeling in his chest that occurred at that thought. If he had been paying attention to it, he would have realized that he was sad.

Instead he walked over to the bed and was just about to lay Kagome down in it when he tripped and fell onto the bed and landed on his back with Kagome on top of him. She pinned him down so effectively that he couldn't move. He lay there for half an hour before he gave up. He was quite comfortable here, even if Kagome was on top of him. His mind grew cloudy and as he fell asleep he thought he heard Kagome say, "I love you, Inuyasha."

Act IV

Scene III "The Monsters Not Under My Bed, He's In It!"

Once again the god of mischief laughed at Inuyasha. In her sleep Kagome had rolled off of him and, as she lay beside him, he spooned her. Still on top of the covers, the two teens looked like newlyweds. Or, at least that was what Sango and Miroku though as they peered through the window on Kagome's trailer.

Miroku had that look on his face again as he asked Sango, "What do you think they did last night that had them end up in that position?"

Sango smiled at her new boyfriend. She might someday keep him away from other women, but she would never be able to get him to completely clean his mind of all perverted thoughts. "They probably did what we did last night."

Miroku frowned. "Play Monopoly till three in the morning?"

Sango shrugged. "Maybe. We somehow ended up in the same bed, why couldn't he have ended up in hers? Although I'm pretty sure I fell asleep alone on your couch. How I woke up to find you wrapped around me is a mystery."

Miroku smiled sheepishly. "I had a nightmare and was lonely."

"Oh, you poor thing! Tell me all about it…" Sango paused and slapped him, "…without touching my butt."

Miroku smiled around the bright red handprint on his cheek. "So sorry, Lady Sango."

Sango started to walk away from the window towards the smell of fresh made pancakes drifting through the air. "If I lived a few hundred years ago and were a Lady as you say I am I could have had your hand, or even your head, chopped off for that." She paused and turned to Miroku. "Although it might be more effective to just **fix** you instead."

He whimpered and crossed his legs. "Would you really? Please say no."

Sango simply turned and smiled sweetly. "All I can say is don't make me angry." She promptly turned back around and headed in the same direction as before.

They actually made it to the doorway of the tent before Miroku's hand headed south. "Where's a knife?" was heard all over the set.

Back in the trailer Inuyasha was having an interesting dream, although he would have deemed it a nightmare.

He and Kagome were sitting on a couch watching the completed and edited version of the movie they were taping in real life. Kagome was actually sitting in Inuyasha's lap and feeding him popcorn from a big bowl.

From the screen came a scream as a lady with short hair and an extremely deep v-cut in her dress tried to kill the screen Kagome.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You never did like shooting that scene."

Kagome stuck out her lower lip, pouting. "Falling backwards into the well scared me half to death. You know I don't like heights."

Inuyasha laughed louder. "Heights, yeah. And I suppose that it was a whole six feet deep."

Kagome tossed the popcorn she had in her hand at him. "Big meanie!"

Inuyasha brought his arms around her. "That wasn't very smart you know. I do have the upper hand after all." He then proceeded to tickle her.

Kagome tried to get away but the bowl of popcorn impeded her movement. "Stop, Stop! Uncle! I give!" she finally gasped out. She stuck her lower lip out again. "That's not very nice."

"You're so cute when you do that," Inuyasha murmured. "It makes want to kiss you."

Kagome grinned. "Go right on ahead." He captured her lips in a deep kiss.

In Kagome's head a similar scenario was being played out.

She lay on a hill with Inuyasha at her side watching the sun set. When the sun had disappeared into the horizon she sat up to look at Inuyasha. "What a bum! He's already asleep. I guess all that swimming wore him out."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek when his eyes flashed open and he quickly turned his head so her lips landed on his. She pulled back, a blush on her face. Inuyasha grinned at her. "Why did you stop? I was having fun." He glanced down at her outfit. "You know, I love it when you wear bikinis."

Kagome grinned right back at him. "You know, I seem to remember you saying I shouldn't wear such skimpy clothing this morning."

He scowled. "That's because Miroku was staring at you."

Kagome giggled. "He wasn't even looking at me. Sango had him mesmerized." Her eyes grew soft. "It's sweet you were jealous though."

Inuyasha turned red and refused to look at Kagome. "I was not jealous!"

"Oh, that's too bad. I think it's romantic when guys are jealous." She moved over closer to him. "In fact, it makes me want to kiss them."

Inuyasha turned back towards her. "Well, I was a little bit jealous."

Kagome simply giggled and kissed him.

Back in the real world Kagome and Inuyasha had shifted so their arms were wrapped around one another. All at once, they both woke up and carried their dreams right into real life.

After kissing for a minute Kagome realized that the ground was a lot softer. Pulling back from the kiss she gasped.

It took Inuyasha's brain a little bit longer to wake up. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes he looked at Kagome. "What's wrong? Hey, where did the couch go?"

Kagome looked down. "I was dreaming, then I woke up and you were really kissing me and I was wearing clothes."

Inuyasha stared at her with a Miroku look on his face. "We were kissing in your dream and you had no clothes on?" His brain obviously still wasn't fully awake when he said the next sentence. "Want to make your dream come true?"

Kagome smacked him so hard he fell off of the bed. "HENTAI! And why were you in my bed anyway." She glared at him. "Kissing me in my sleep too."

Inuyasha licked his lips and smiled. "I thought I tasted strawberries!" The sleepy look disappeared. "I KISSED YOU? I don't think so. You were the one dreaming with no clothes on after all!"

She threw a pillow at him. "Would you stop saying that! I was wearing a bathing suit."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. If you wouldn't mind I would like to go back to sleep now." He climbed back in bed.

Kagome smacked him upside the head with another pillow. "Get up! For one thing, this is my bed, and also, it's time for costume's and makeup." She smacked him with the pillow again.

He sat up again and rubbed the side of his head. "What was that for?"

Kagome glared at him. "Kissing me in my sleep," she jumped out of the bed, "and I call the bathroom first."

Inuyasha looked after her. "What a weirdo."

"I heard that!"

Act IV

Scene IV "Halloween's Over, Let's Get Rid of the Witch"

Yuma found herself dealing with a sleepy son, a bruised nephew, and three irate girls. She walked onto the set to find Inuyasha trying to take a nap in the cave where they were shooting the scene between Kagome and Kouga. Kikyo was yelling at him about missing their date the night before and Kagome and Sango were discussing how stupid guys are. Miroku was lying near the giant boomerang prop, twitching.

"What am I going to do with you all?" she asked with a sigh. No one heard her.

She pulled out a megaphone. "PLACES!" Everyone jumped to attention and ran to their places in the scene. Except Inuyasha. He was still sleeping.

Yuma walked over to him, leaned down so the megaphone was in his ear, and yelled, "PLACES!" He fell out of the bed.

Staggering to his feet he stuck his finger in his ear, trying to stop the ringing. "Would someone please get that telephone?"

"PLACES, INUYASHA!" He stuck his finger in the other ear too.

As he found his position he yelled, "Now there are two telephones!

Yuma simply shook her head and sighed again. No one had ever accused Inuyasha of being smart.

It was like that the whole morning. The actors couldn't figure out where to stand because the birds of paradise where going to be computer animated. Kikyo kept walking onto the scene to talk to Inuyasha even though she wasn't supposed to be in it. Sango's boomerang ended up being lopsided and it never came back. And Inuyasha was having a hissy fit about him being jealous over Kagome.

"Why do I have to be jealous?" he grouched. "No body would ever be jealous over her."

Yuma sighed for the fiftieth time that morning. "Don't you mean _nobody_?" she asked patiently.

"No, I mean no body. Not even a dead person would like her." He crossed his arms and leaned up against the cave wall.

Kagome had been listening to the conversation however. She ran over and shoved Inuyasha to the floor.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

She glared at him. "I didn't want you to destroy the cave wall. After all, it is only plaster of Paris."

He started to get up and asked, "How would I have messed it up?"

She grinned. "You would have fallen through it when I said SIT BOY!"

He plummeted face first into the floor. After the spell had released him he jumped back up. "You wench! You're gonna pay for that one!"

Kagome, who had been walking away simply looked back and said, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT!"

Yuma sighed once more. "Lunch break!" she called out. _Maybe if they get some food to eat they will behave better. That's what I get for working with teenagers. Even Shippo is better behaved than them_.

The group trooped over to the makeshift cafeteria. After lining up and getting their food the all found seats. Somehow, maybe it was the god of mischief's fault, Inuyasha and Kagome where seated together. Kikyo sat on the other side of Inuyasha and Kouga was across the table from her. Miroku was opposite Inuyasha with Sango next to her. Kagome noticed that Miroku's hands stayed above the table and Sango kept a knife within reach.

Kikyo was still crabbing to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, where did you go last night? I waited for you in the limo for an hour." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha stopped shoving ramen in his mouth for a minute. "Kikyo," he said, his voice low.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" she purred.

"SHUT UP," he ground out.

Kikyo's face went from loving to angry. "I can't date someone who hates me!" Large crocodile tears formed in her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to date someone else."

Inuyasha didn't even pause from eating his ramen. "Good. I hope they realize what a brat you are."

Kikyo pouted again until Kouga leaned over the table. "Hey, Kikyo, want to go out tonight?"

She flashed him a big smile and glanced at Inuyasha while saying, "I'd love to Kouga, honey."

"They are perfect for one another. Both of them are brats," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku and Sango had been comparing the lunchmeat.

"Maybe it's rat." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Yep, and maybe your hand should stay above the table, I wouldn't want to have to _fix_ something," she said while looking meaningfully at the knife. Needless to say, his hand quickly found it's way to the tabletop.

Everyone was so absorbed in their own life that no one saw Kagome smile happily when Kikyo and Inuyasha broke up.

When it was time to begin taping again Yuma pulled out the megaphone. "PLACES!"

Inuyasha covered his poor doggy ears again. "You've known me my whole life. Surely by now you would have realized it HURTS when you shout in my ears," he grumbled to himself.

They quickly took their places for the second half of the scene. Kagome was practically hugging Kouga. Kouga flashed Inuyasha a smile that seemed to say, "Look, I've stolen _both_ of them from you. You can't even get one girl."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. _I guess I'll just have to steal one back. Not that brat Kikyo though._ He shuddered. _Never again will I date her_.

Yuma was pleasantly surprised when she started the shot. Kikyo was gone and Sango's boomerang had been fixed. The best change though was the competitive air that had arisen between Kouga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was extremely jealous and Kouga was as smug as can be.

They got the scene done in half the time she had allotted for it. "Well, we finished early guys. You are free to go!"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Do you want to go to the mall today?" he grinned and looked straight into her eyes. "I'll even let you go on a shopping spree."

Kagome stared at him, her heart racing. She managed to keep her voice calm and say, "Sure. Let me change my clothes."

"Okay," he said, giving her one more grin, "I'll meet you at your trailer in thirty minutes." He walked off leaving a stunned Kagome behind.

Sango had seen the whole exchange. "So, are you excited?" she whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome turned to Sango and screamed, "OH MY GOSH!" She calmed down a little and said, "Why would he ask me out?"

Sango shrugged. "Don't ask me. He's weirder than Miroku."

"Hey," a voice protested, "I heard that."

Sango snickered and yelled back, "I didn't mean for you not to." She turned back to Kagome. "You are gonna go aren't you? After all you do love him."

Kagome turned red. "I don't love him! I don't even know if I like him."

Sango stared at her. "Don't you dare lie to your best friend."

Kagome turned redder and seemed to find the ground very interesting. "Alright, I definitely like him. Love? I don't know."

Sango grabbed her hand and yanked her towards her trailer. "Well, then I guess you'll just have to find out."

Act IV

Scene V "Revelations, Finally!"

Inuyasha knocked on the door of Kagome's trailer. It burst open and Sango said, "Kagome will be ready in five minutes." Then the door slammed shut and Inuyasha took a step back in surprise.

From inside the trailer came mysterious yells.

"Wear this dress! It will look great with your makeup!"

"No way! I'm wearing my uniform and that's that!"

"Can we pull your hair up?"

"NO! Leave it alone! And don't even suggest I wear high heels! We are going to the mall. Heels and the mall don't mix!"

"How about platforms?"

"NO! I'm leaving now!"

The door flew open again and Inuyasha took a step back. Instead of the angry Kagome he had been expecting, Inuyasha found himself staring at a smiling girl. "Wow, you look… different," he said, taking note of her dark eye shadow and lipstick.

Kagome sighed. "Sango did my makeup. I had to fight just for the right to wear normal clothing."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. "Are you ready to go? We are taking the Scion."

Kagome squealed. "That's the boxy one right?" He nodded and she squealed again. "It's so cute!"

Inuyasha, instead of being annoyed, as he would if Kikyo were the one squealing, thought Kagome was so cute at that moment. _Wow. That was weird. I actually thought she was cute_. He watched Kagome as she babbled on about what kind of car she wanted to buy. _I guess she is pretty cute. But only in the little sister kind of way_.

They got to the car and Inuyasha held the door open for her. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "You are being polite… to me?"

Inuyasha thought to himself, _Kouga might still be around. Better ham it up._ He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it. "Of course. Knights in shining armor are always polite."

Kagome giggled and pulled her hand from his grasp as she got into the car. Inuyasha walked to the other side of the car and got in. Not wanting to have to talk on the way there Inuyasha asked Kagome, "What do you want to look at in the mall?"

She answered him, "Probably clothes and shoes. How about you?"

Inuyasha could hardly find the words to answer her. With all of the girls he had ever gone out with before if you asked them a question like that they could babble for hours. "Probably just any new games that have been released."

All the way to the mall they kept up a steady stream of conversation. Inuyasha was actually enjoying himself.

He had another surprise when the walked into the mall. Kagome immediately walked over to the game store. "I didn't know you liked games," he said in incomprehension.

Kagome laughed. "Me like games, yeah right. I came here because you said you wanted to check them out though." Inuyasha was astounded that she had actually gone to his store first.

They spent three hours going from store to store, taking turns picking the next one to visit. True to his word Inuyasha had even bought Kagome some shoes she liked, even though she had protested that they were too expensive. They could have kept right on going for another three hours if Inuyasha's stomach hadn't growled so loud Kagome could hear it.

"Oh, my gosh, it's seven o'clock already! You must be starved. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been dragging you around all this time." Kagome grabbed all of her bags; another thing that was different about her, Kikyo and the other girls had made him carry their stuff; and she quickly followed him out to the car.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked her. She was playing with a stuffed dog she had bought.

"I don't care; you pick," she absentmindedly said.

He glanced over at her. "Why did you buy that?"

She smiled at him. "Because it reminds me of you. Both of you are soft and huggable." She grinned impishly. "And he'll probably end up in my bed too."

Inuyasha blushed and quickly changed the subject. "We're here." They were parked at the edge of a park.

"I thought we were getting food," she said, completely confused.

"We are. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her down the path. They soon came upon a small vendor. "One ramen for me, please." He turned to Kagome. "What would you like?"

She smiled at him and told the vendor, "One ramen for me too."

After they had gotten their food Inuyasha led her to a bench by a small lake just as the sun began to sink below the horizon.

Kagome grinned at him as he gobbled up his ramen. "You know, I don't think guys ever grow up."

Inuyasha glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked crossly.

Kagome giggled. "It means you stay cute and annoying forever." She hugged him, careful to avoid the ramen cup. "And, before you ask, that's a good thing."

They watched the sun sink into the horizon, or rather Kagome watched it and Inuyasha ate another five cups of ramen, before they headed back to the movie set.

Finally they arrived at the set and Inuyasha walked Kagome to her trailer, carrying her bags for her so she could hold her puppy dog doll.

After he set the bags on the floor inside the trailer, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. "Goodnight, Kagome!" he called behind him.

Kagome looked after him with a smile on her face. Gently touching her cheek she realized something. _He called me Kagome!_

Inuyasha had realized something too. Fate had its way after all. Kagome and he had hated each other and they had fallen in love just as the age-old storyline went.


	5. Act V

Kagome's father and Inuyasha's father were best friends because their mothers were best friends. These two women had always dreamed of their children marrying but since neither had a girl that obviously didn't work. When Sesshoumaru was born they figured that a girl would soon be born to the Higurashi side, but Kagome's father still had not gotten married. Then Sesshoumaru's mother died and it seemed that their dreams would be crushed. Soon the two men met Sakura and Yuma. When the two boys got married, Inuyasha's father for the second time and Kagome's for the first, it was a double wedding. Right from the start their wives were brainwashed into having their children marry. Let's just say the births of Inuyasha and Kagome were celebrated.

Act V

Scene I "The Last Scene"

Kagome found herself again in the parlor. This time it was rather crowded because every actor that had been in the movie, except the most unimportant extras, was in the room.

Yuma stood on a chair so everyone could see her. "Hello everyone. I'm certain you all know why I have called you all here today. It's been eight long months but we are almost finished. It's time to pick the ending to the movie. Since everyone of you had something to do with this movie, I want you to pick the ending." She nodded to Sakura and she passed sheets of paper out to everyone in the room. "Read the summaries and write on the bottom in the given space either one or two."

Kagome glanced down at the sheet of paper. Summary number one.

–Naraku stood before them with his army of demons. Some had been recruited with promises, others wanted to kill one of the members in the group and others were his 'children' as he called them. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and all the others who had come to want death for Naraku was there. Naraku knew their weaknesses but they had decided to overcome them. As Naraku sent the demons against them they fought, and they fought well. Kohaku was sent to Sango and as she hesitated he inflicted a fatal wound upon her, even as she tore the shard from his back. Miroku was faced with thousands of youkai, some of which had poisonous insects around them, yet he sucked each and every one of them into his wind tunnel. Kikyo went up against Inuyasha. Even though she had no reason to work for Naraku he had promised her not to attack Inuyasha as long as she drug him to the pits of hell. All around Kagome her friends where falling. Kanna had killed Kagura. Sesshoumaru had died at the hands of a resurrected Goshinki. Even Shippo had been killed by a simple lizard youkai. The only ones left on either side were Naraku and Kagome. She pulled out her last arrow and yelled 'DIE NARAKU!' as she placed all of her power into the last attack. As he disintegrated she limped over to the sparkle on the ground. Removing the necklace from around her neck she fused the jewel together. Her wish was that all youkai powers disappear from the face of the earth. As she lay on the ground that day a mystical pink light surrounded the bodies on the battlefield. They all disappeared mysteriously and to this day while youkai and hanyou still exist their powers have been bound and they can do no harm. The End.—

Kagome finished reading the summary. _Wow. That was… sad_. She quickly turned the page to the second one. _Maybe it will be happier._

—Naraku stood before them with an army of demons.—

_Oh no it starts out the same way._

–But Inuyasha's side also had an army. In his destruction Naraku hurt many people, human, hanyou, and youkai alike. They had all joined together to face this terrible hanyou, as it was now known he was not a full youkai and that is why he went after the jewel in the first place. Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, the list of people who Naraku hurt on purpose or by relation was as large as the number of stars in the sky. Kouga and his reestablished wolf tribe were there along with a group of humans Sango had been training as youkai slayers. Naraku took the first attack but it did him no good. Sango knocked her brother out with a gas Kagome had brought from the future and pulled the shard out of his back as Sesshoumaru used Tenseiga to revive him. Miroku placed a barrier around himself that did not allow the poisonous insects near his wind scar, even though other demons easily crossed it. Kaede exorcised Kikyo so her spirit could rest in peace. All of the other demons who were Naraku's children were killed except Kanna who was locked behind a barrier until Naraku died so she would be free, as Kagura was. Kagome and Inuyasha stood together on the field facing Naraku. As Inuyasha used his wind scar, Kagome sent her arrow towards Naraku. The two attacks together caused Naraku to disintegrate in mid-air. Kagome fused the entire jewel together and handed it to Inuyasha, telling him it was his decision. As the battle raged around him Inuyasha thought of the pain that youkai brought to the world by abusing their powers. He wished that all youkai powers be bound for all time. A pink light glowed over the battlefield and the demons slowly took a more human form. Some had characteristics that were not human but now they were mortals. Flash forward ten years. Sango and Miroku are playing with a three year old and a five year old as Kagome and Inuyasha look at a little girl helping her baby brother walk. The End.—

_How sweet! I know I'm voting for this one. It doesn't hurt, of course, that Inuyasha just happens to be my husband in this one._ She blushed; glad everyone was looking at their papers and not her.

Soon everyone had given Yuma their vote. "Well, I'll tally these up and announce the winner in an hour. Go have some lunch." She sat down at the desk and began counting the votes.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he draped his arm over Kagome's shoulders, "which one did you vote for?"

Kagome stuck up her nose and sniffed. "Why should I tell you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Because I'm your boyfriend, that's why."

Kagome grinned back at him and gave him a hug. "I voted for the second one, of course."

Sango sighed as she watched them. Miroku, who was standing beside her, asked, "What's wrong?"

She smiled at him sadly. "They love each other so much everyone can tell."

Miroku scratched his head. "Why would that make you sad?"

She looked down at the ground and Miroku could see a bit of a red tint the side of her face. "Because I want us to be like that."

Miroku laughed. "Is that all? I can fix that one easily." Sango looked at him warningly. "What?" he protested. "It's not perverted! It's this." He leaned down and gave Sango a kiss. She blushed, but she didn't protest when he hugged her and she buried her face in his shirt.

Kagura turned to Sesshoumaru. "How come you never do anything sweet like that?" she complained.

"Oh, really?" he pulled the fan from her hand and held it open in front of them as he gently kissed her. After he pulled away he asked his bashful wife, "Was that sweet enough for you?"

"Oh, be quiet!" she said, snatching the fan back and using it to cool her reddened face.

Kagome asked Inuyasha what scene he had chosen. "Well, I picked the first one," he answered, surprising her. At her astonished look he said, "But mine was stapled together wrong."

Kagome bonked him lightly on the head. "What a brat you are!"

Inuyasha grinned, knowing that she didn't mean it. "But I'm _your_ brat."

"Yes, you sure are," Miroku said from nearby. He elicited a glare from Inuyasha.

Sango flicked his ear. "Don't tease him! He's really sweet, especially compared to you." She smiled at him. "And just so you know, you're _my_ brat."

Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo, who had been playing a trading card game, all stuck their fingers down their throats, gagging at the "mushy, gushy" scene, as they put it. Rin however just looked at them and said, "Just wait, you'll be slaves to a girl someday soon."

Sango picked up the five year old and grinned. "Now this little girl knows exactly how life works. You have taught her well, Kagura."

She smiled at Sango. "Thank you, although I must say, your boyfriend is a lot better trained than my husband is."

Sango laughed and handed the girl to her mother as the doors to the parlor flew open.

Yuma cut straight to the chase. "The last scene will be both of them. There was a perfect tie, unfortunately. I have come to the conclusion, however, that we shall film both ending and then release them in the theaters telling people about the two different endings. Of course, everyone who wants to see it will want to see both endings so they will have to watch the movie twice!" She cackled madly. "We'll make a ton of money!"

Everyone back away from the door as slowly as possible, because everyone knows sudden movements scare wild animals. Once they had gotten away from the doors they all headed off in different directions.

Sango and Miroku left for the mall, even though Miroku complained about it. "Oh, just be quiet! You only want to go to the beach so you can see all the women in bikinis," Sango said angrily, frustrated by her boyfriend's obsession with the opposite sex.

Miroku turned red and didn't look at Sango as he said, "Actually, you're partially right," he paused, but quickly finished his sentence when he noticed Sango had the large boomerang in her hand, "I do want to see one woman in a bikini. You."

Sango smiled maliciously. "Oh, that can happen at the mall. We can go bathing suit shopping!"

Miroku had that look on his face, but this time Sango didn't mind as much because it was for her. She did mind however when his hand found its way to the lower region of her spine. Bam! went the boomerang. She stood over him yelling, "How many times do I have to tell you? Just because we are dating doesn't mean you can touch me there!"

Miroku looked up and said, "Did you know you are wearing pink underwear again?"

She hit him upside the head again and everyone winced at the crack that came from the boomerang. Sango held up the two pieces of it, and screamed, "You broke my boomerang!"

Miroku stood up, using the wall to steady himself, and hugged her. "Come on," he whispered to the distraught girl, "and I'll buy you three new bathing suits." He grinned to himself. "And then we can go home and you can give me a private fashion show."

Sango looked up at his face and felt like screaming, so she did. As she slammed both pieces of the boomerang into Miroku's head she yelled, "You don't want a fashion show; you want a strip show. And let me tell you mister, that isn't gonna happen until we are married, so just give up!"

Miroku tried to smile, but just moving his lips caused head pain. "Let's go get married now!"

Sango sighed and walked off, calling back over her shoulder, "Yes, two fifteen year olds getting married. I'm sure any priest would agree to perform _that_ ceremony."

Kagome stepped over the prone Miroku on the floor, careful to keep her skirt were he couldn't see up it. Inuyasha didn't have to bother with that; in fact, he stepped right on Miroku's face as he walked out the door, not even hearing the grunt that followed his careless misstep.

"I can't wait till this is actually out in theaters! What if people think I'm a bad actress though?" Kagome said, her voice filled with trepidation.

Inuyasha looked down at her gentleness in his eyes. "They would never say that," his look turned to one of laughter, "because, of course, I am your co-star. I make anyone look good."

Kagome patted him on the head and said, "Right, you just keep on believing that."

They climbed in a Scion, the same one they had used for their first date, and headed off towards the beach. Kagome knew she wouldn't have to worry about her boyfriend looking at other girls, her new bikini ensured that.

Kikyo had been watching them all day. Even though she was dating Kouga she was still jealous. _If I hadn't broken up with Inuyasha that little brat would never have gotten to date him._

Kouga walked over to her and laid his arm across her shoulders. "So, Kikyo, where do you want to go today?"

She smiled to herself. One perfect scheme had just popped into her head. "I think we should go to the beach. I just bought a new bathing suit." _And if it just happens to make me look like Kagome, well, that's fine._

Act V

Scene II "Who's the Fairest of All?"

Miroku sat on a chair in the department store panting. In his hands he held about twenty bags and a couple of boxes sat at his feet.

Sango was in a nearby dressing room. Close to forty-five different outfits lay on the ground around her, even though a sign posted right near her head read, "Please only bring five articles of clothing into the dressing rooms. Thank you."

About half an hour later she had tried on every single piece of clothing that had been on the floor. As she walked out to show Miroku one final outfit she found he had fallen asleep. She smiled at how childlike he looked; he didn't have a single ounce of his perverted manner around him just then. Luckily for him she didn't notice the twitching of his hand.

She quickly replaced her own clothes and left the others for some hapless sales person to put away. Quietly she waved over a stocker and gave him her address along with fifty dollars to send her bags to her house. Then she ran over to Miroku and shouted in his ear, "Wake up sleepyhead!"

Miroku jumped about a mile into the air at the sound of Sango's voice. Once he had regained his senses he retorted, "You know you don't have to shout to wake me up. A simple shake would have done it."

Sango smiled and replied, "I wanted to try to scare those perverted thoughts out of your head." She smacked away the rising hand. "I can see it didn't work though."

He grinned guiltily, but apparently his guilt didn't run too deep; Sango had to slap his hand away twice more as they walked towards the door leading to the rest of the mall.

Miroku never even noticed the missing bags but the food court that was looming in front of them was hard to miss. "Why are we here?" he asked, ever wary since a new torture could be thrown his way any minute.

Sango's stomach rumbled and she giggled. "To fill ourselves up with food you baka." She dragged him over to a place called McDonalds. "I've been wanting to try this place out for a while. It's pretty new and kind of expensive. After all, most everything on the menu is beef."

Miroku glanced at the prices and could almost see the moths flying out of his wallet. He tried to bring up the topic unobtrusively. "Well, I don't really know if I have enough money left to buy both of us lunch…" _Or even one of us,_ he thought to himself.

Sango laughed at the obvious cringe on his face. "Don't worry. I'm paying for this one."

Miroku let out an audible sigh of relief. After getting their meals, which consisted of a small hamburger and a medium soda, they sat down at a table. Seeing a plastic knife lying on a nearby table Sango remembered how she used to keep Miroku's hands off of her lower anatomy. Reaching into her purse she pulled her compact up to the top, near the opening.

"Oh, Miroku, want to guess what I have in my purse? It can be used to _fix_ things." She let the mirror shine, as if it were a piece of metal.

Miroku gulped and backed away from Sango. "That wouldn't happen to be a knife, would it?"

Sango simply smiled and closed her purse back up. After a quick meal with no hentai getting slapped or knocked to the floor, Sango saw how down Miroku looked. She also saw him watching girls as they walked through the mall.

Walking over to "Everything But The Ocean" she dragged Miroku behind her. Many times he had told her that the only girl he wanted was her, but Sango didn't believe him.

It was time for the ultimate test. Grabbing three one-piece suits she ran into the stalls that were supplied for trying on bathing suits. There was a girl in there that was just about to enter one of the stalls. Sango stopped her and quickly told her about Miroku in low tones, so he wouldn't hear her. "And so that's why I was hoping you would do this for me, please?" she practically begged.

"Of course," the girl agreed and flew into the stall to change. She came back out in a bikini that accentuated her thin waist and matched her blue eyes perfectly. Sango watched the blonde walk out to the store area and took a deep breath, praying Miroku would pass his test.

Outside Miroku was sitting in a chair, wondering what horrible trick Sango was going to play on him this time. A blonde approached him and smiled, flipping her hair.

"Does this look good on me?" she asked him, looking down at a tiny blue bikini.

Miroku shrugged, once again looking for Sango. _She went into those stalls a long time ago._ To the girl he said, "It looks fine."

She sat down in his lap practically thrusting her, er, endowments into his face. "It only looks fine?" she asked with a pout.

Miroku smiled at the woman, not even noticing how close his hand was to her bottom. "It looks wonderful. If you are going back in there to change would you tell Sango, she's rather tall and wears dark eye shadow, it's about an hour till we have to leave?"

The woman's smile grew wider. "Of course."

She leapt from his lap and sprinted back to where Sango was waiting. She had barely related the story to her when Sango burst out crying. She ran over to Miroku and wrapped him a hug so tight he could hardly breath. "What's wrong?" he gasped out as he was released slightly from his hug.

"Your just so… wonderful!" Sango answered. Renewed tears came racing down her face.

Once again Miroku felt utterly left out of the loop. "I know that, why would it make you cry though?"

Sango finally pulled away from him and the tears were more subdued now. "That girl, I asked her to come flirt with you, to see if you really had stopped hitting on every girl you saw. And you didn't flirt with her! Even though she's taller, prettier, skinner, more graceful, and way more mature than me."

Miroku stared at her. "Is that what you really think?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded slightly, staring at her lap.

Miroku tilled her face up so they could look one another in the eye. "I love you," he said adamantly. "I have loved you since I was twelve and you threw your shoe at me because I asked you to bear my child." He took a deep breath and continued on, "When that cruise was over I thought about you everyday. Then I found out you were going to live with us and I felt like rejoicing. You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled at her in away that finally convinced her he was telling the truth. "I wouldn't even dump you if three girls offered to bear my child."

_Of course he had to make a remark like that,_ Sango thought to herself. _He's a pervert, but he's my pervert._

Miroku kept right on going. "Besides, I want you to be the mother of my child," he paused and grinned, "or even my _children_." Sango blushed and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I doubted you." Sango was about to kiss him when he stopped her.

"Um, everyone in the store is staring at us," he murmured to her.

She glanced up and realized they _were_ still in the store and everyone _was_ staring at them. She blushed and then remembered something Miroku had said earlier. "I'm gonna give you a treat," she said with a grin, "but you have to go stand outside of the store, okay?"

Miroku nodded, hoping it would be a good surprise and walked towards the door.

Sango started running around the room as fast as she could and grabbed bathing suits off of the shelves right and left. There was no way she would keep them all, but the store had a thirty-day return policy. That was plenty of time to do what she wanted to do with them.

After she had bought them all, she walked out of the store to find Miroku was trying to see through the tinted windows to her. Walking up behind him she wrapped him in a big hug, startling him.

"Was that my surprise?" he asked, once his heart rate had returned to normal.

Sango smiled broadly at him and said, "Nope. You get it once we get back to the house."

Miroku was in a daze as her followed her out to the limousine and hardly noticed the three large bags she was carrying. He was deep in thought about what his surprise could be.

When they finally arrived back at the house, or rather mansion, Sango told him to wait for her in the ballroom. He was still clueless about what his surprise was, and he hardly noticed that the stage in the ballroom had a runway currently attached to it.

Yuma had been designing a modern outfit to match every characters costume in the movie and was going to have the actual characters model them, he remembered. That had left an impression on him because his outfit had been turned into a pair of pants and a shirt, thank goodness. _No more dresses for me, thank you very much. On girls they look cute, but on guys…_ he shuddered.

Suddenly, a pounding music filled the room. The curtain on the stage drew back to show Sango standing there, dressed in a two-piece bathing suit. It was dark purple and smaller than anything Sango had ever worn before.

Miroku had to pinch himself, hard, before he could believe it wasn't a dream. She sauntered down the runway and came to stop right in front of him. With a giggle and a blush she asked self-consciously, "How's this for a surprise?"

Miroku couldn't find the words to answer. Instead he just let out a wolf whistle.

Sango's blush deepened and she walked back down the runway with a big smile on her face.

Two hours later Sango had tried on every suit she had bought and the only mishap had been when she didn't quite tuck the price tag in on one of the bathing suits and Miroku had done it for her. Unfortunately, the tag had been on the bottom piece of the bikini, so Miroku had ended up on the floor. He was very awake when she came out in the next one though.

They said goodnight, and Miroku kissed Sango and murmured, "You were one sexy mama." This made Sango blush tomato red. Luckily, no one else had decided to enter the ballroom, so Sango was spared the embarrassment of her lifetime.

As Miroku lay in bed he felt his muscles ache from carrying Sango's stuff around at the mall. He thought to himself, _It was worth the pain._

Act V

Scene III "Fun in the Sun"

While Miroku and Sango had been busy shopping and playing fashion model, Kagome and Inuyasha had been having their own trials and tribulations at the beach.

They left the mansion that morning with the trunk of the Scion filled with bathing suits, suntan lotion, food and drinks, beach chairs, towels, beach umbrellas, and almost anything else you could think of.

They arrived at the beach to find it remarkably empty. No tourists wandering around taking pictures of everybody, just a few other natives enjoying the beautiful day.

Kikyo and Kouga, who would be forever called that by the other cast members, were practically right behind them as they entered the beach.

"Kouga," Kikyo said with her most fake smile on her face, "Would you go to that store we passed earlier and buy some sunscreen? I forgot to bring it with me." As a matter of fact, it was sitting right in her purse, but he of course didn't need to know that.

Kouga smiled back at her, not even noticing the plastic edge to her smile, and answered, "Sure, don't you want to come though?"

Kikyo quickly shook her head and replied, "No, I'm going to go save us a place on the beach." Kouga nodded and drove off, leaving Kikyo behind.

She quickly headed over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were setting up their stuff. Throwing her clothes and other things on the ground by the lifeguard tower, she watched Inuyasha and Kagome.

They had already laid out their towels and set up their beach chairs and Inuyasha was setting up the extra-large beach umbrellas. Kagome called to him as she walked away, "I'll be right back. I have to put on my suit."

"Okay," he answered over his shoulder, still struggling with the first of two umbrellas.

Kikyo watched Kagome enter the bathrooms and as soon as she was all the way in side she sauntered over to Inuyasha.

She sat in the beach chair next to him and waited for the perfect moment for her attack. There, Kagome was walking out of the bathroom. Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and spun him around, giving him a deep kiss.

Kagome had a front row view to this. Inuyasha's back was towards her and she ran away before he caught sight of her. Sitting in one of the bathroom stalls she cried quietly to herself.

_I thought he loved me, but I guess he only dated me as a replacement for Kikyo._ A sob broke out of her mouth before she could stifle it. _He never did tell me he loved me though. Not once. Why did I ever trust him?_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was tearing himself away from Kikyo. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked with a wounded air. "I just wanted to kiss my boyfriend."

"For your information, Kikyo, we have been broken up for almost six months," he said with anger in his voice.

Kikyo put on her best naïve impression and said, "What are you talking about? I'm Kagome," her eyes filled with fake tears. "Do you really think I'm like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Give it up. Kagome tastes like strawberries. You are Kikyo." Kikyo cursed beneath her breath. "And, by the way, Kagome's changing her clothes."

Kikyo smirked. "That's what you think." She sauntered away to where Kouga had pulled into a space, grabbing her things on the way, and told him to drive away.

Inuyasha sat down on one of the chairs, trying to figure out what she meant.

Kagome was still in the bathroom, but her tears had finally slowed down until they completely stopped. _So, he thinks he can trick me. Well, we'll just see about that. This girl doesn't sit back and let life just happen._

Inuyasha was still puzzling over Kikyo words when Kagome stomped up and slapped him. "How dare you lead me on like that!"

Inuyasha stared at the anger that was gleaming in Kagome's eyes. Her face was flushed and a single tear was trickling down her cheek. He reached out to wipe the tear off of her face but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't even touch me! I thought you loved me but I was just a toy to get Kikyo back, to make her jealous." Tears once again filled her eyes but she brusquely brushed them away, determined not to let them get in her way of talking. "Why did you do this to me? Was it some big joke? Ha, ha, you fooled poor naïve Kagome. I actually thought you liked me back when we were twelve, but I was just fooling myself. Just like I was fooling myself now, thinking you actually loved me."

A bitter laugh burst from her mouth. "Who am I kidding? No one will ever love me. I'm not beautiful like Kikyo or interesting like Sango. I'm not even smart. I'm just plain and ordinary, yep, that's me."

Inuyasha didn't say a word as she fell into a beach chair, sobbing uncontrollably. Bending down he gathered her into his arms, not letting go even though she struggled to free herself. He stroked her hair until she calmed down and he finally asked the question that had been on his mind the whole time.

"What makes you think I like Kikyo?" he whispered in her ear.

Between her sobs, Kagome managed to answer, "I saw you kissing her."

It was a simple sentence, but it held so much feeling.

Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and sat in the chair with her in his lap. Gently rocking her he tried to explain the situation. "Kikyo was trying to break us up. Believe me, I wouldn't date that witch if I were paid a million dollars."

Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "You aren't lying to me, are you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Why would I lie to the woman I love?"

Kagome was filled with wonderment. "You really love me?"

He chuckled deep in his throat. "I'm not the best at expressing my feelings, but yeah. You are beautiful, witty, extremely kind, and patient. You're the only person I know who will put up with my grouchiness and can knock the blues right out of me." Smiling right into her eyes he said, "I think I have loved you since the day we met. I just didn't want to face up to it."

"I love you too." That was all Kagome could say before she found her lips caught up in a kiss.

When a nearby tourist let out a wolf whistle, Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I guess we ought to head to a restaurant. I'm getting pretty hungry." Inuyasha's stomach let out a growl right in time with his words.

Kagome sighed and patted him on the head. "Only you could go from romantic to hungry in five seconds flat." Knowing that the mood was ruined she began picking up the chairs and umbrellas.

Inuyasha started picking them up too. "What's so bad about being hungry? Can we go get some ramen?"

Kagome burst out laughing and hugged Inuyasha tightly around his waist, causing him to drop everything he had been holding. "Don't ever, ever change."

Kagome perplexed Inuyasha; he had no idea what she meant. Shrugging, he continued picking up the stuff they had brought to the beach. It was getting slightly dark by the time that Inuyasha drove out of the parking lot.

Glancing over at Kagome, he saw her yawn and decided to head on home. Kagome didn't even realize they were there until Inuyasha shook her shoulder.

"What? Where are we?" About to nod off, she was a bit discombobulated.

Inuyasha grinned. "Welcome to _La_ _Casa Restaurante_."

"The House Restaurant?" Kagome almost fell over her feet as he led her to the front door.

"You'll see!" Inuyasha promised with a beaming smile.

Inside the house, Kagome found herself being led to the kitchen. Stepping inside she saw a seat and headed right for it, laying her head on the counter and spacing out. When an aroma of shrimp and beef filled the air, she looked up to find Inuyasha in a chef's hat and a "Kiss The Cook" apron. He set the shrimp flavored ramen in front of her and she dug in.

"My compliments to the chef." She giggled when she saw a piece of ramen was caught in Inuyasha's hair. "How is it that almost all of our dates end up with you covered in ramen?"

Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I guess I better feed you myself like a two-year-old then," Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Okay!" Kagome looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You do realize that I was just joking, right?" Inuyasha's face when from smiling to almost teary and it made Kagome smile. "But you're so cute I'll feed you anyway!"

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there for the next hour eating ramen. It would have only have taken five minutes but with them feeding one another, and spilling it on each other every other bite, it took quite a bit longer.


	6. Act VI

Life continually goes on. People die and people are born. This is the circle of life. Destiny keeps this circle going. A person's fate is controlled by destiny. Their soul mate, their children, their best friend, even their neighbors are determined by destiny. Nothing can stop this ever-turning circle. For some people destiny is God; for others something that fate does is simply luck. Every person, from atheists to Jews to Muslims believes that there is some kind of force in the universe that controls everything, whether it's magic, a celestial being, or a prewritten story. As Inuyasha and Kagome shall soon discover, destiny controls all.

Act VI

Scene I "SHOPPING!"

"Two days till the premiere," Kagome sighed, "and I still don't have a dress."

Sango stuck her head around the corner of the dress rack. "I can't believe you don't like any of these dresses. And Yuma gave you her credit card! You can buy any dress in this whole store, or even every dress in this store."

Kagome shook her head. "I hate these dresses. They are all low cut at the top, too short, or just plain too ugly to wear. You know I don't like these kinds of clothes."

Sango was about to respond but she stopped. Walking past Kagome she pulled a dark purple dress off of the rack. It was a backless turtleneck halter with a long skirt. Her eyes glittered as bright as the sparkles on the dress. "I don't know about you, but I found my dress!" She ran up to the front to pay for it, leaving Kagome among the dresses.

Walking up and down the aisles she pulled dresses out but they were never quite right. Too low of a neckline, too tight to breathe, too high of a slit on the skirt; each one had a flaw. Finally, it seemed she had looked at every dress in the store.

Giving up, she walked out of the store to where Sango was sitting waiting for her. "Did you find a dress?" Kagome simply shook her head. "Good!"

Sango ran towards the store next door, dragging Kagome behind her. She ran straight to a rack right by the door. "I was staring at this the entire time I sat there."

She pulled a green dress from a markdown rack. It was rather simple, a long sleeved dress with a small v-neck. The only part of the dress that seemed slightly ornate was the skirt. Starting at the hips, the skirt had probably twenty layers.

Kagome stared at it as Sango showed her the skirt. Then she screamed. "OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SANGO! THIS IS THE BEST DRESS EVER!"

Sango stuck her fingers in her ears. "You can thank me by not bursting my eardrums."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. This is a very pretty dress though. I can't wait to wear it!"

Sango's stomach growled. "That's great but can we please hurry this up. If I get any hungrier my stomach is going to eat itself."

At the other end of the mall Miroku was faced with a similar, yet totally different, problem.

Miroku tugged on Inuyasha's arm, trying to pull him into the store. "Come on! It's not going to hurt you to wear a tuxedo!"

Inuyasha shook his head and planted his feet into the ground. "I'm not going to go walking around looking like some penguin. I haven't worn a tuxedo to a movie premier since I was six."

Miroku sighed. "You haven't _been_ to a movie premier since you were six. And what is Kagome going to think if you show up in regular clothing?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome's red, angry, screaming face in his imagination. "I think I'll get a tuxedo!"

"Good boy!" Miroku snickered, knowing exactly what had caused him to change his mind. "Besides, not all tuxedos make you like a penguin."

Inuyasha walked into the store and saw on the back wall a red tuxedo. Grabbing one of the men behind the counter he pointed at the tuxedo. "I want that tuxedo, NOW!" Letting go of him, Inuyasha turned to look at Miroku who was shaking his head in despair as the clerk ran to the back.

"You didn't have to scare the poor guy Inuyasha," Miroku said with a sigh. "What's with the RED tuxedo?"

"I like red," Inuyasha protested.

Miroku sighed once more. "Whatever. At least it's almost Christmas and you'll match the decorations."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku. "It's almost Christmas?"

Miroku stared at him. "Yeah, that's kind of why the mall is covered in decorations."

Inuyasha groaned. "I hope Kagome's not expecting a present. I haven't gotten her one yet."

"Guess what?" Miroku grinned. "You're in the mall. Anything you need can be found here. Have fun battling the crowds! I'll take care of the tuxedo for you."

"Now he lets me leave. Well, what should I get Kagome?" He walked out of the store, still not paying any attention to the decorations or hearing the Christmas music playing in the background.

Act VI

Scene II "The World Premier"

Inuyasha stood at the foot of the stairs in his house looking at his watch for the twentieth time in the past hour. "If you girls don't hurry up we're going to be late!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Oh, be quiet Inuyasha," his mother admonished him as she came down the stairs with Kagome's mother. "The girls are right behind me."

Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws both fell to the floor when they saw the girls. Kagome was wearing her long sleeved, layered skirt dress. She had customized it by changing the neckline to drape across her shoulders instead of a v-neck and she had trimmed the neckline with a red lace that perfectly accented the green of the dress. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun and the only makeup on her face was a light lip-gloss. Sango was wearing her sleeveless and backless dress with a silver shawl that looked dazzling against the deep purple fabric.

Inuyasha handed Kagome a red rose corsage and Miroku gave Sango a light purple one. Yuma and Sakura looked at Inuyasha and Kagome together and burst out laughing.

Sakura was the first to get her giggles to disappear. "Inuyasha, what were you thinking when you chose that tuxedo? With you in red and Kagome in green, you two could be an advertisement for Christmas."

They took one look at each other and burst out in laughter too. "I guess I should have told you what color my dress was, Inuyasha."

Luckily for Sango, Miroku had chosen to wear a black and white tuxedo, although, he had been tempted by a purple one. Later, when he told that to Sango, she remarked, "We could have told everyone we were a pair of grapes."

On the way to the premier they rode in a limo. Everyone was quiet, except for Souta and Kohaku who were once again discussing some game, and they were all nervous. Only Yuma had seen the finished movie, and only she knew which ending was going to be played that night.

Pulling up in front of the theater, Kagome stepped out of the limo and was almost blinded by the flash bulbs. Trying to keep a smile on her face, she waited for Inuyasha to get out and they proceeded to the door together. It seemed like a dream as she heard reporters say things like, "And here comes Kagome Higurashi, the newest and the brightest movie star around."

Other things weren't so nice. "That's Kagome Higurashi ladies and gentlemen, the latest starlet to be dated by Inuyasha, the famous playboy. We have heard she got this part because they were romantically involved."

Inside she leaned against Inuyasha for support. "Don't listen to anything they say. None of them have any evidence or official press releases." He smiled down at her and she grinned back, knowing Inuyasha would protect her from any reporters that tried to hurt her.

After the rest of them had made it inside, they headed to their seats. The movie was rated PG, and that was only because of violence and the hentai tendencies of Miroku, even though they had been tuned down for the movie; but it was expected to attract children, teens, and adults of all ages. Already almost every seat was filled. Most of them were other cast members but some were contest winners, famous people, and people that knew people who had been a part of the movie.

Kagome shuddered when she saw Kikyo. The woman was wearing a v-cut dress that was backless. It wouldn't have been that bad if the bottom of the v-neck hadn't gone all the way to her navel. A slit on the side of her dress also went almost all the way to her hip.

Kagome smiled at her but all she received in return was a glare. Kikyo grabbed Kouga's hand and practically stomped to their seats. Kagome shrugged and walked to her seat between Inuyasha and Sango.

Every person in the theater was enraptured for the entire movie. When Shippo arrived on the scene everyone cooed. Everyone held their breath as Kagome was about to be killed by the Thunder Brothers. Laughter echoed throughout the theater when Miroku showed his true perverted colors. The plight of Sango and Kohaku brought tears to their eyes. Kouga and his declaration of love made all of the women in the audience sigh.

Then came the final scene. Every person who Naraku had hurt had come together to fight him. Both sides stood opposite from one another.

And that was when the movie became new to all of them.

Inuyasha's side took the first move but Naraku seemed to have the upper hand. All of the scenes had definitely been shot, but they were mixed up. Kikyo and Inuyasha were together, but Sango and Sesshoumaru were fighting Kohaku. Finally it came to the end of the battle scene. It appeared that everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome had died on Kagome's side. Only Naraku was left standing on the other side. They put together their powers and defeated Naraku. Then they saw Inuyasha make a wish and pink light was everywhere and not everybody was truly dead. Those that had only been wounded had been healed and everyone was human, although some still looked slightly demonic.

Then there was an epilogue type of scene with Sango and Miroku playing with a three-year-old girl and a five-year-old boy. Nearby, Kagome and Inuyasha were watching a four-year-old girl and a one-year old boy as the girl tried to help her brother walk.

The movie ended and everyone started clapping. Then came some bloopers, which caused everyone to quiet back down. There was one where Kagome fell asleep, one where Sango hit Miroku upside the head with her boomerang and it broke, and one where Inuyasha came onto the scene with ramen all over his face. These were the crowd's favorites.

After the movie, out in the lobby, Kagome and Inuyasha stood together, snacking on food from a buffet. "I can't believe how well your mom had the two endings edited together."

Inuyasha snickered. "You know, she probably did it like that so she can say there are two alternate endings on the DVD."

Yuma sauntered over. "Cut me some slack, I'm not all about promotions."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"All right I give up, this one was partially about the promotions." She smiled. "You do realize I was nice and edited all of those super gooey kissing scenes from the bloopers, right?"

Inuyasha looked extremely confused. "What kissing scenes?"

Kagome gasped. "You mean you caught us kissing on tape?"

Yuma giggled. "Yep, sure did. It's not like I did it on purpose though. You should know not to kiss in front of a movie camera." She snickered. "Or should I say, make out in front of a movie camera?" She sauntered away, laughing at the embarrassment and confusion on Kagome and Inuyasha's faces, respectively.

Inuyasha asked, "What was she talking about?"

Kagome's face turned red and she whispered in his ear, "Remember the time we made out on the Kouga set. The cameras must have been on."

Inuyasha realized what she was talking about, turned red, and then grinned. "I wonder whether anything Miroku did was caught on tape. It would be fun to put him making out with Sango in the bloopers."

Miroku appeared beside him with a glass of punch in his hand. Slinging his arm across Inuyasha's shoulder he said, "No, I'm not dumb enough to do something like that."

Inuyasha pulled as far away from him as he could. "Apparently you are dumb enough to drink the adults' punch though. Have a mint," he said, offering his pack of mints to Miroku.

Miroku took the entire thing and dumped it into his mouth. "Thanks bud." He handed the empty container back to Inuyasha and started wandering away. Sango ran over from where she had been standing as he fell down to the floor.

"You know," hiccup, "you are very beautiful Sango." He grinned at her.

Sango waved her hand in front of her nose. "No, I will not bear your child Miroku. You do realize your breath smells like a beer someone dropped an old candy cane in."

He hiccupped again. "Yep!"

Sango sighed and led him out of the door; careful to keep the reporters from noticing he was drunk. It was rather hard though when he walked up to ten different reporters and asked each of them to bear his child. He wouldn't have seemed drunk, except for the fact that eight of those ten reporters were guys.

Sango explained it away by saying he had recently been hit on the head and doctors though he had a mild concussion.

Back inside both Inuyasha and Kagome were beginning to yawn. They stopped at the coat check to pick up Inuyasha's red top hat.

Kagome stared at the thing. "I had forgotten how ugly that hat was. Why did you get a _red_ top hat? Actually, why did you get a red tuxedo?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Red's my favorite color. Something wrong with that?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. And I guess we really do match." She giggled. "We're very Christmassy."

Inuyasha swallowed. "Um. Yeah. About Christmas. Do you have anything to do that day?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose up as she thought. "No. Mom, Souta, and I always get together that morning for a little celebration but otherwise no."

Inuyasha grinned happily. "Good. Make sure you don't plan anything."

Kagome shrugged and followed him out to the limo, fighting off reporters and yawns at the same time.

Act VI

Scene III "'Twas The Night Before Christmas"

Yuma sat staring into the fireplace. She was sitting next to a large Christmas tree decorated in ornaments and garlands galore but her face was sad.

"Hey, mom," Inuyasha said as he sat down beside her, "It's Christmas Eve; you're supposed to be happy."

She smiled sadly as she continued to stare at the burning logs. "I was just thinking that your father isn't here to pick up the Christmas cake this year."

Inuyasha hugged her. "I miss him a lot, especially now at Christmastime. It was always his favorite time of year."

Yuma leaned her head into his shoulder. "I remember. He used to walk around humming Christmas carols or giving hints about what he had bought for presents." She laughed. "The man never could keep a secret. I knew what my engagement ring looked like six months before he gave it to me."

Inuyasha laughed. "He always used to read me ''Twas the Night Before Christmas' right before I fell asleep on Christmas Eve. And he'd act out all of the parts, even the mice." He sighed. "It's different, not having him here. I picked up the Christmas cake but I couldn't find one that was as nice as the ones he used to bring home."

Yuma smiled even though tears twinkled in her eyes. "He was the one who put the star on top of the tree every year." She glanced to where the star lay, nestled at the bottom over the tree among the presents. "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Inuyasha hugged her tight. "I'll do it." Picking up the star he reached to the top of the tree and, standing on his tiptoes, put it on.

The tears finally escaped the barrier of Yuma's eyes. "You've grown up so much. I wish your father had been here for it."

Inuyasha felt a tear trickle down his cheek too. "You go on upstairs to bed. I'll take care of everything down here."

Yuma nodded and headed upstairs. When she was gone Inuyasha turned to the tree. Walking around to the back of it he hid a small box inside of the branches.

Banking the fire and turning off the lights, he left the room with a smile on his face. Like a little kid, he could hardly fall asleep; he was so full of excitement.

Act VI

Scene IV "Little Boxes Hold Big Surprises"

Around the Christmas tree sat Inuyasha and Kagome with their families. Piles of presents, some wrapped and others not, were clustered around the room. It was a smaller gathering than those that they had in the past; Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku were spending the holiday at Sango's house.

The past week had been tense, what with Sango schooling Miroku about what not to say in front of her parents, "If my dad hears 'Will you bear my child' even one time he will kick you out of the house," Kagome and Sakura decorating and cooking, and Inuyasha and Yuma reliving some happy, and some sad, memories. But now it was Christmas morning, which had started sharply at six in the morning thanks to Souta. The next present being unwrapped belonged to the human alarm clock himself.

"Whoa, cool! A game for my gameboy!" He said that while being seated in a pile of forty-three games.

The adults all shared a laugh and it was Yuma's turn. She picked up a box slightly larger than her fist from her pile. Opening it, she gasped.

"It's exactly what I asked my husband for!" Tears fell from her eyes so she could barely see the golden necklace and its sparkling diamond.

Inuyasha smiled from his place on the floor. "He bought that for you the day after you asked for it. He told me to hide it in my room till Christmas. I though you ought to have it."

Yuma sobbed quietly and waved the others to continue as she clutched the box to her chest.

Inuyasha was next. His box wasn't very large, about the size of a head. Reaching inside he pulled out a slightly dirty stuffed dog. Smiling gently at Kagome he said, "Thank you." No other words were needed; his eyes told all.

She nodded and grinned. "Look around his neck."

Instead of a collar, the dog wore a watch around his neck. Inuyasha pulled it of and was about to slip it on when Kagome stopped him. Flipping it over in his hands, she showed him the back was like a locket and inside was a picture of them. It was a picture of them eating lunch, Inuyasha covered in ramen as usual.

Yuma and Sakura started crying and Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart, both of them red in the face.

Finally, all the gifts had been unwrapped and all of the discarded wrapping paper tossed into a garbage bag. Each person gathered up their things to take them up to their rooms. Kagome was about to follow her mother out of the door when Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.

"You forgot a gift," he said. "Sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Kagome put her gifts down on the couch and sat beside them, anxious to see what Inuyasha was talking about. He disappeared and reappeared from behind the tree with a small box in his hand.

Dropping down on one knee in front of Kagome, he opened the box and asked her, "Will you marry me?"

Kagome shook her head. "No way. We're too young."

Inuyasha smiled. "You didn't let me finish. Will you marry me once we have both graduated from college?" He glanced at the ring to show Kagome to look at it too. "I bought this garnet ring, mine and your birthstone both, as a promise ring. This shows that we will get married someday, just not yet."

Instead of the typical diamond of an engagement ring, the ring inside of the box had a garnet in the middle that was surrounded by tiny pearls.

Kagome simply leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha.

He grinned. "I take it that means yes?"

She smiled sweetly and kissed him again. He pulled back and took her right hand in his. Removing the ring from the box, he slid it up the ring finger.

"Perfect fit."

Kagome was about to kiss him yet again, for she still couldn't find the words to express her feelings, when the door to the room burst open and two women fell flat on the floor.

Kagome found her voice. "Mom! You were eavesdropping!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly but Yuma jumped up off of the ground and enveloped Kagome in a tight hug. "I have a daughter now!"

Inuyasha turned bright red. "We aren't married yet Mom."

Yuma glared at her son. "This is my daughter now. If you don't marry her I will hurt you so bad you won't walk for a year."

Inuyasha backed away and didn't even try to pull Yuma away from Kagome as she squeezed the girl to death. All he could do was tell Yuma, "If you squeeze her any tighter you won't have a daughter anymore because her head will have burst."

Yuma backed away, a cringe on her face. "Guess I ought to leave you two lovebirds alone, after all 'tis the season for romance. Toodles!"

Kagome and Inuyasha sighed as their mothers left the room. Settling down together on the couch they talked for hours until Inuyasha's stomach rumbled and they went to eat Christmas turkey, or turkey flavored ramen in Inuyasha's case.

Act VI

Scene V "Happy Birthday"

A cake, presents, and guests. That's what makes a birthday party a birthday party, right?

Not in this case. While there were guests gathered together to celebrate both Kagome and Inuyasha's birthdays in a joint celebration, there wasn't a present or cake in sight. Rather there was a man in a mouse costume, seven short men wearing big floppy hats, and a mermaid all going down the street.

They were at… drum roll please… WALT DISNEY WORLD FLORIDA!

After the parade had gone past, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango waved goodbye to their parents and brothers and took off like rockets. Dodging this way and that way, they quickly had their picture taken with every character they saw.

Kagome got a big kick out of a picture with Pluto comparing his dog ears to Inuyasha's. Sango had to yank Miroku away from Snow White by the ear when his hand came too close to her lower back.

A picture in front of the castle; one by Alice in Wonderland's Teacups, a ride where you sit in a giant teacup and spin yourself around by turning a wheel in the middle; and one in the "It's a Small World" ride, which was all about different cultures coming together in the modern world, and their cameras were full.

Miroku spotted a roll of film in a nearby store. Glancing at the price he quickly put it down and backed away. "Ten dollars for a roll of film! I definitely don't want to break that."

Sango saw a large white spire above a nearby building. "What's that?" she asked Kagome, who had taken control of the map after Inuyasha ripped the first ten in half.

"I think it's 'Space Mountain,' a roller coaster."

Inuyasha was practically jumping up and down like a four-year-old. "Can we go on it, _please_?" A puppy dog pout and Kagome was down for the count.

"Alright, but we better hurry up. Everybody likes roller coasters. The line's probably a mile long." Running towards the tall spire in the distance they soon found that the line was nonexistent.

"Alright!" Miroku shouted as he and Inuyasha raced through the metal bars that were designed to keep visitors in the line. Kagome and Sango walked, but even they couldn't help jumping a few of the bars like the guys.

Finally they were strapped into the cars, which looked like really small spaceships. Sango sat in front of Miroku and Inuyasha was behind all of them with Kagome right in front of him. As they ricocheted along the roller coaster's path through the dark, they all screamed, except Inuyasha who had covered his ears and eyes with his hands.

Kagome stumbled off of the ride and glanced back to see Inuyasha still cowering in the car.

"It's okay, you can come out now." She pried the hand from his eyes to see they were sparkling. _Is he crying?_

"Let's do that again!"

She almost fell over. _I guess not._

Kagome almost fell over again when her cell phone began to ring as they walked out of the ride.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Hi, Kagome!" Yuma's voice blared out of the phone. "It's time for your birthday lunch! Meet us at the Land, a restaurant in Epcot, in an hour. Bye!" Yuma hung up before Kagome could say anything.

Turning to the others she said, "Well, guys, it looks like we are going to Epcot."

Inuyasha frowned. "I thought we were going to stay here at Disney the entire weekend."

They all laughed at him. "No," Kagome replied through her giggles, "Epcot is a part of Walt Disney World. We can take the monorail over to it."

"Monorail?" Inuyasha yanked the map out of Kagome's hands and opened it, ripping off the corner as he did so. He scanned the map and it didn't seem like he could find it so Kagome pointed to where the entrance to the park was.

"It's right there Inuyasha. We saw it when we came in, remember? It looks like a bullet train." Kagome sighed, knowing that they had spent fifteen minutes fighting over where or not it _was_ a bullet train when the group had come in. How he had forgotten it in just four hours was beyond her.

"Oh yeah!"

Kagome sighed yet again and Sango and Miroku just laughed.

Miroku reached over and patted Kagome on the shoulder. "Have patience with him. I think he was dropped on the head about six times when he was a baby."

"Hey!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at Miroku. "It was only two times."

Miroku held his hands up in a peace offering. "Sorry. My mistake."

Kagome and Sango shook their heads simultaneously, grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku, respectively, by the ears and dragged them aboard the much talked about monorail.

It was like a futuristic train. It was sleek and fast. The tracks were probably over fifty feet in the air and, looking out of the windows at the ground far below, the group felt like they were flying.

They quickly arrived at Epcot and saw the famous "giant golf ball" in front of the park. It was at least one hundred feet high and the parks signature, like the Statue of Liberty is a signature of New York.

Kagome entered into the park and grabbed a map before Inuyasha got to it. Looking over it she immediately saw the Land section where the restaurant Yuma had told them to meet at was located.

They soon came to the building that the map had indicated. A long and slightly steep ramp led the way to a whole line of doors through which many people where entering and exiting. Kagome led the way with Sango and Miroku right behind her. She was about to walk through the door that was directly in front of her when she realized that Inuyasha was missing. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him staring at a tree that they had passed to get up the ramp.

Walking over to him, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Those things in the tree look like the exotic fruits that my mom buys and puts in her cereal that you have to peel to eat." He pointed to the top of the tree where the fruits were hanging.

Kagome sighed and motioned to Sango and Miroku to go on ahead. "This might take a while," she told them.

As if she were talking to a three-year-old Kagome clearly enunciated as she spoke to Inuyasha. "They are called bananas Inuyasha. They grow on a banana tree. If you read the sign," she pointed to a nametag with the tree's name and species on it, "you would know that."

Inuyasha blushed as he followed Kagome's finger to the nametag. "I saw that! I… um… just wanted to make sure you saw it too!"

Kagome grinned. "For both of us being another year older I don't think either of us is another year wiser. Especially you."

Inuyasha nodded. "I agree."

"You are so out of the loop sometimes." She flung her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And I love you for it."

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about, but he didn't mind the kiss at all. In fact, he leaned over and kissed her back. Neither ended the kiss until Kagome took a little breath and looked up to see a woman covering her children's eyes.

"Come on." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him inside.

Inuyasha followed obediently, but on his face he wore a pout from having to end the kiss.

"Are we almost there yet? My feet hurt!" Inuyasha shook his head at the sound of the little kids voice as they neared the restaurant.

Glancing as Kagome he said, "If we ever have kids that spoiled and bratty I will lay absolutely no claim on them."

"K…k…kids…" Kagome face flamed and she could barely get the word out.

"You were ten times that bratty when you were a child, Inuyasha." Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped, as Yuma seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. "With both your temper and Kagome's fiery spirit those kids will probably be impossible to get to behave."

"No way! Our kids will be as well behaved as Miroku is lecherous. And that will be _very_ well behaved," Inuyasha said with a grin.

Kagome, meanwhile, was getting redder by the second. Yuma smiled brightly at her daughter-in-law. "I just can't wait till you have your first child. I'll be a grandma! You know what, I bet if you get married today I could have a grandchild by this time next year and maybe even another one on the way!"

Inuyasha grinned, while Kagome seemed to blush from her head down to her toes. "Come on Mom, you know we aren't getting married until we have finished college."

Yuma pouted. "Why not? You have enough money now from your acting that you could retire and you aren't even twenty yet. You don't need to go to college!"

Inuyasha felt sorry for Kagome who just kept getting redder and redder. "Whatever Mom. I think it's time for us to sit down though."

He motioned to where the rest of the group had taken a seat at a table. He guided Kagome to the table as she still couldn't seem to focus on anything besides what Yuma had said.

When Inuyasha sat her at the table Sakura glanced at her daughter in worry. "Why are you so red honey? Did you get sunburned? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?"

Yuma sat down beside her friend. "She's fine. I just embarrassed her when I started talking about her being pregnant."

Sakura's eyes flew open. "You're pregnant? But after all those talks we had about condoms and no sex before marriage and…"

Kagome turned the color of a tomato and began to sink underneath the table as other people started looking their way. A few parents were covering their children's ears as Sakura's speech became louder.

"What about that book I bought you? You read about all of those diseases you can get didn't you? And I even bought you those pills when you started going out with Inuyasha, just in case. But no, you probably got caught up in those teenage passions and lost all clear thinking. How could you…"

Kagome was halfway under the table when she heard a little kid a few tables over ask his mom, "What's sex?"

She replied with an ambiguous, "I'll tell you tonight when we get home."

Inuyasha saw her distress and reached across the table to stuff a paper towel in Sakura's mouth. "Sorry, but first of all she isn't pregnant and second of all she would never do anything like that before getting married because she respects your opinion." He pulled Kagome back up from underneath the table. "I'm sorry if you don't trust your own daughter."

Instead of Sakura getting angry with him for speaking back and stuffing a napkin in her mouth, she started crying. "That was so sweet!" She quickly returned to normal though. "Why were there pills missing from the bottle though?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "You actually counted them?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Sakura asked as if it were an everyday occurrence. "And what happened to them anyway?"

Sango spoke up from where she, Miroku, Kohaku, and Souta had been pretending they didn't have any idea who Sakura was. "Kagome let me have some."

Sakura turned on Sango. "Why in the world did you need them? I know that your parents would not approve that…"

Sango interrupted. "As much as I trust and love Miroku, when we went on our first date I was afraid he would get me drunk and do something."

Miroku put on a wounded air. "Sango, how could you think that of me? I will let you know that I would never do that to a girl who didn't want me to."

"So you would do it to one who did want you to?" Sango asked with a glare.

He maintained his wounded air as he said, "I am a virgin and will stay a virgin until I marry you."

"T.M.I.!" shouted everyone at the table.

"Unless of course you want to have some fun tonight," he murmured under his breath in Sango's ear while everybody was getting over the fact that the letch was still a virgin.

Sango turned as red as Kagome had been before. She turned like she was going to whisper in Miroku's ear and then she smacked him soundly upside the head. She didn't even look at him as she muttered, "Pervert," under her breath.

Yuma decided to clear up the misunderstanding she had caused. "When I said that I started talking to her about being pregnant I was actually saying that if she and Inuyasha got married now then by this time next year I could have a grandchild and maybe even another on the way."

Miroku stared at her. "Are they rabbits or something?"

Yuma shook her head. "You know that when you get married to Sango you'll have a child in at least ten months, probably only nine if you plan your honeymoon right."

Miroku and Sango both turned bright red and Souta finally spoke up. "You guys do realize that this restaurant is filled with young, impressionable children, don't you?"

Kohaku spoke up too. "Yeah, and there are two of those children sitting at this very table."

All of them looked up and realized that everyone that had been sitting near them had moved to where their children couldn't hear them.

They also noticed for the first time that they had been turning this entire time.

"What happened? When we first sat down we were at the front of the restaurant. Now there are trees out there!" Inuyasha screeched.

Kagome laughed and everyone but Inuyasha joined her.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

Miroku spoke through his laughter. "The restaurant revolves. That would be why we reserved this one."

Inuyasha didn't even have time to pout when the platters of food appeared on the table in front of him, courtesy of the waitress. It was an all you can eat dinner where everyone shared everything, except the drinks of course.

Inuyasha ate the catfish that was served to him like there was no tomorrow. He hardly even noticed when a cake was set in front of him. Kagome poked him in his ribs to make him stop gobbling down the prime ribs slices.

"It's time for desert," she whispered. The cake that was set in front of them was covered with 32 candles, 16 for each of them.

The waitress lit the candles and everyone started singing, "Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday…" as Kagome and Inuyasha though about their wishes.

"…to You!" The song ended and Kagome and Inuyasha simultaneously blew out the candles. They all went out and Yuma cried, "Make a wish!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both wished in their heads, _I wish for us to be together forever. _They grinned at each other.

"Happy Birthday!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Happy Birthday to you too, Kagome."

A/N: Please take note that this is important information. **The next chapter will be the conclusion**. I also have notes on different parts in this chapter.

As to the Christmas scenes, in Japan Christmas is a lover's holiday. Their Christmas is truly more like Valentine's Day, with the emphasis on couples. However, there are certain familial traditions. The one I used was about the Christmas cake. On Christmas Eve in Japan the father of the household buys a decorated cake for the family to eat. I used a mix of Western traditions and Japanese so that you people who refuse to read the author's notes glares accusingly can still understand. That is why Inuyasha says the cake isn't as good as what his dad used to get.

As for the Disney World scene, check out Disney's website for information or email me at if you would like more information or an explanation of anything I talked about.


	7. Act VII

It was the day they had been waiting for the entire year. They would be receiving their inheritances and their letters. Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuka, Sakura, Miroku, and Souta where gathered in the room with Sango and Kohaku there for emotional support. The lawyer handed Yuka, Sakura, Inuyasha, and Kagome their letters and left the room, his part of their destiny fulfilled. This is where I begin.

Act VII

Scene I "Yuma's Letter"

Yuma glanced down at the bottom of her letter and saw her husband's messy signature and smiled. If he had not typed the letter she knew it would have probably been unreadable. She began to read it.

Dear Yuma,

It's been a year since I died now. It may have seemed strange to you that I wrote all of these letters and kept them up-to-date all the time. You see, my mother was a great believer in fate. She had always believed that in her lifetime she would see her family join with the Higurashi's and become one, because we had been close for so many years, all the way back to her great-grandfather.

She once said that humans can help shape destiny but they can't change it. After I was born a boy she was determined that my children marry someone from the Higurashi family. That is why she was so obsessive over Inuyasha and Kagome being born a boy and a girl.

As you can probably tell, I too have felt that it was important for our families to unite. My dear wife, I know you understand. That is why I left Kagome the ring and Inuyasha the necklace.

I love you with all of my heart and I wait for the day that you will join me here. For now though, I am content, as I know that much work is still probably left to ensure that Kagome and Inuyasha marry.

I miss seeing you and being near you but I will watch over you and our grandchildren forever. I love you so much.

Your forever-loving husband,

Sato Takahashi.

She smiled and wiped away the tears that had started falling from her eyes. _I'll see you again someday_.

Act VII

Scene II "Sakura's Letter"

Sakura glanced at her friend before she opened her own letter and saw the tears in her eyes. She would have been worried for her if a prominent smile had not been spreading across her face. She began to read herself.

Dear Sakura,

Before he died your husband asked me to look after you. I told him I wouldn't need to and I was right. Your courage and patience kept you safe after his death. He also asked me to guard his children, which is why I left them so much money, so they would have no reason to make a choice just for money.

We all agreed so many years ago that Inuyasha and Kagome would marry and I trust that you have been working to further that goal. I have no doubts that you will find a way to get them together.

I leave you my trust and my faith.

Your friend,

Sato Takahashi

Sakura leaned over and patted Yuma's hand. She offered Sakura a tentative smile through her tears and Sakura knew she would be okay. She herself was a little teary from hearing the words of Sato and she knew that he could tell that Kagome and Inuyasha were in love, wherever he was right now.

Act VII

Scene III "Inuyasha's Letter"

Inuyasha barely paused after receiving his letter. He ripped the envelope open and yanked out the letter inside, staring at the typed pages in awe. His father's final words to him. He began to read.

Dear Inuyasha,

I know that you probably didn't like everything I did to or for you in your life. I have a feeling that you won't be too ecstatic about what I am telling you now. When your grandmother, my mother, was little she became friends with another young girl who you would recognize only by her married name, Sari Higurashi, or in other words, Kagome's grandmother. When the two of them were married they were still the best of friends. They were so close that they had a double wedding. They both became pregnant at the same time and were devastated when Kagome's father and I were both boys.

You see, ever since they had become friends they had wanted to be related. When they were in their preteens they actually tried to get adopted into one another's families. When that didn't work they decided that if their children were to marry then they would be related, even if not by law. Needless to say, having two boys spoiled that plan.

Then Sesshoumaru was born. After two years my wife died and Kagome's father still was not married. The women had figured that their dreams were crushed. Three years later I found Kagome's parents as one couple and Yuma and me as the other in a double wedding. When you and Kagome were born it was the happiest they had ever been.

I remember one time when you were little; Kagome decided that she wanted to have a wedding and you were to be her groom. She picked the roses off of her mothers bush and wrapped a rag around them so the thorns wouldn't hurt her hands any more than they already had, proudly showing her mother the "bouquet." I always laughed whenever I looked back on that scene with Sakura and Kagome later. The girl had picked her mother's prize-winning roses and even though she had steam coming out of her ears Sakura had smiled and said, "It's beautiful darling." There will never be anything stronger than a mothers love.

Kagome then made you go get a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants and put them on, not telling you why. That was when she got your grandmothers in on the act. She had Mom making a tiny cake with two of her dolls on top. Her grandmother was put to work decorating the "chapel" and setting up chairs for the relatives and friend who would be coming to the wedding. In reality the only ones who came were the two of them and a bunch of stuffed animals.

Miroku had been visiting that day and he was made into the priest, although today he wouldn't be allowed to study anything holy with his impure thoughts. I know he doesn't think we adults realize it but we all know that he is a pervert, although I did have a bit of that myself when I was his age.

Well, to get back on topic, as the two of you paraded down that aisle, Kagome yanking you along by the arm, the two of them had smiled brighter than the sun in the sky. They had felt that their wish had been fulfilled and that you two would indeed get married, at least if Kagome had anything to say about it.

When Mom, my mother, died less than a month later I was sad that she wouldn't she you get married but I knew that she had treasured that little wedding. Her husband gone, the thing she had lingered on earth for was to see you and Kagome married.

Kagome's grandmother died about a year after that. On her deathbed she said that her final wish was to have you and Kagome get married for real. And that brings me to my main point.

You, Inuyasha, have a prewritten destiny.

Thanks to those two women, if you do not marry Kagome then you will find yourself miserable for the rest of your life. I'm guessing that the necklace, which I gave you on purpose, is reacting to Kagome. It was spelled a long time ago so that whoever wore it would be able to be controlled by their true love. Only the person who makes it react can remove it. Sorry to trick you, but your mother and I both agreed that it would be necessary.

Now that I have explained myself somewhat I want you to know that I love you. I may not have said it much to you when I was alive but it is the truth. I miss both you and your brother and especially your mother. I want you to find the happiness that I had in my life in your life.

Goodbye for now, but not forever,

Your father, Sato Takahashi

Inuyasha stared at the letter he held in his hands, not letting the tears that fell from his eyes fall onto the paper and smudge the words. He glanced at Kagome, his destined bride, in awe. Years had been spent trying to get then together. He had tried to run from destiny and it came back and bit him on the behind in the form of a witch named Kikyo. Then he found love in his true destiny, Kagome.

_Fate doesn't hate me!_ he thought with a grin.

Act VII

Scene IV "Kagome's Letter"

She held the letter in her hands, anxious to know what was inside. What if it was something terrible or sad? _Well, there's no way to tell unless I open it. _She carefully opened the seal and pulled the letter out of the envelope.

Dear Kagome,

I always thought of you like a daughter to me and I hope that you will be my daughter someday, even if I'm not around to experience that day. I started to work on a manuscript for a movie when you and Inuyasha were still children. When I first started I wanted my female lead to bear your name and the male would be called Inuyasha. I made her into the sweetest and most beautiful girl ever, because when you were a toddler you were the cutest thing ever. However, as you grew you became more and more independent and fiery. You would boss Inuyasha around like he was your little brother. As I looked back over my manuscript I realized my grievous error. I had made you compliant and, to tell you the true, rather boring. I had found the entire storyline rather incomplete. I quickly fixed your character's attitude toward life and I saw the story come to life.

I watched you go through life and I saw that insurmountable spirit help you in innumerable ways. When we went on that cruise and I saw you and Sango interacting with Inuyasha and Miroku I knew that you would be the best of friends some day. I do hope I haven't been proven wrong since I died but… oh yeah, I wanted to fix my script. I had made you the only one to survive in the end but I knew that wasn't right. I had also made you fall immediately in love with Inuyasha and that obviously wasn't going to happen. It would take trials and tribulations to bring you and him together and I knew that with your great strength of will that you would help your friends survive too. That is why my manuscript has two endings, because I never quite finished the last part of the second ending because I you haven't grown-up yet. If you haven't read it yet, ask Yuma for the script. I think you will like it.

I kind of forgot to explain my first sentence. When I said that I hope that you'll be my daughter one day I meant that I hope you and Inuyasha get married. You truly are suited for one another. Only you will be able to control Inuyasha and only he will keep you from becoming bored with life. My mother and your father's mother both wanted their children to marry but since it was two boys that they bore, that didn't work out. Ever since we were little though, your father and I had been best friends and when you and Inuyasha were born within days of each other, we came to think along the same lines as our mothers, namely that you and Inuyasha should marry. Since this wish runs so deep in your destiny, I think that you will find that if you don't marry Inuyasha then you will be quite miserable for the rest of your life.

I do hope that you will find happiness with him and have a good life.

Goodbye my dear, destined, soon-to-be (I hope) daughter-in-law,

Sato Takahashi

Kagome smiled. _His words were as sweet as I remembered him being. I miss him._ She smiled and wiped away the tear that had formed in her eye. He really had been like another father to her; especially after her own had died. _Still, he did curse me with having to marry Inuyasha, _she said with a pout and then she smiled. _That really isn't much of a curse though._

She looked upward as she blinked tears out of her eyes. _Goodbye my dear, destined, soon-to-be father-in-law._

Act VII

Scene V "College Days"

Kagome stared at the empty room that had just recently been filled with her stuff. It had been three days since she had ended her senior year in college. In four hours she would be attending the graduation ceremony where she would receive her bachelors degree and officially graduate. It took four years of hard work but she was about to graduate with honors. The door creaked behind her and she turned to see Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" he asked hugging her.

She intertwined her hands in his hair that was still as long as ever. "I was just reliving old memories." She giggled. "Speaking of an old memory, how about I braid your hair for the ceremony tonight."

Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "As much as I love you, that just is not going to happen. No way, no how."

Kagome laughed and disentangled her hands from his hair. Pulling back she took a seat on the last box of stuff to get taken out of the room. She looked at Inuyasha. Over the years he had grown to look more mature but he still had his cute doggy ears. His face was free of hair, something that apparently ran in the family but had given Inuyasha no end of grief when he tried to grow a goatee. Besides being a little taller he was still her same Inuyasha, through and through.

She knew she herself had changed somewhat over the years, growing more mature curves and cutting her hair up to shoulder length. But when Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her she still felt like that twelve-year-old girl waiting for her first kiss.

He took her hand in his and looked down at the ring on her finger. "I gave you this ring seven years ago and I asked for you to wait and only marry me. I noticed it looked a little tight the other night," he pulled it gently off of her finger, "and I thought this might work better than squishing it on your finger." From his pocket he pulled out a long jewelry box that had a gold necklace inside. He slipped the garnet ring on it and clasped it around Kagome's neck.

Kagome touched it gently. "Thank you Inuyasha."

He smiled gently. "You're welcome. It comes at a price though. You have to answer my question."

"Sure," Kagome said, still preoccupied with the necklace.

Inuyasha pulled another jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it. "Kagome," she looked at him, "will you marry me?" Inside the box glittered a half-carat diamond on a thin band.

Kagome started to cry, startling Inuyasha. "What's wrong? I didn't mean you couldn't keep the necklace unless you married me. You can keep it, really."

Kagome flung herself into his arms. "Of course I'll marry you Inuyasha. I love you."

He hugged her back. "I love you too."

The moment was ruined when Miroku stuck his head around the door and said, "If you two lovebirds don't hurry up we aren't going to have time to eat before the ceremony."

"Shut up, Miroku," Inuyasha growled. "I'm not the one who started laughing when my girlfriend proposed to me."

Kagome looked at him like he was insane, which of course he was. "You started laughing when Sango proposed to you? Which reminds me, why did _Sango_ propose to _you_? I never asked."

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "The laughing had a reason. When she proposed she gave me the male version of the ring that I had bought to propose to her the following night."

"And what about the fact that she proposed before you did?"

Sango joined them in the room. "That would be because my fiancée couldn't seem to understand that even if he would be giving up the chance to date all other women he would finally be able to touch me beneath my waist."

"That was exactly what she said when she asked me to marry her too." Miroku laughed in remembrance. "Come on," he said, grabbing Sango by the elbow and pulling her out the door, "Let's leave these lovebirds alone." He then turned and whispered in her ear, "You also said that when I married you I would get that strip show you promised me." He took about ten steps away from her and asked, "How about if we take care of that tonight?"

Without even pausing he turned and ran for his life, not even having to see Sango running after him to know she was there.

"Get back here you hentai!" she screamed after him.

Kagome and Inuyasha both laughed back in the room and Kagome stood up and bent over to pick up the box. Halfway there she changed her mind.

"Inuyasha, would you mind carrying my bag for me?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah, right."

Kagome grinned as a thought occurred to her. She made sure she had a look of exasperation on her face when she said, "Come on, Inuyasha." Then she carefully made herself look indifferent. "Oh, never mind, I guess you're just too wimpy to lift up my box."

Inuyasha practically fell over as he grabbed the box. "I'm not a wimp, got it?"

Kagome smiled broadly, laughing at him inside. "Why, I guess those muscles aren't just for looks."

Inuyasha grunted as he picked up the box. "What the heck is in there?"

"My shoes." His jaw dropped open as she easily grabbed it from his hands. At his astounded look she shrugged and said, "I have a two hundred and fourteen pairs of shoes."

Kagome went to walk out of the door when a sudden thought hit her. "Whoa, talk about déjà vu. I can almost swear that happened before."

Inuyasha shrugged her words off as he stretched to loosen his shoulders from picking up that box. "You probably just imagined it. Come on, let's get going now."

Inuyasha walked out the door and Kagome followed, beaming when she saw her ring glitter in the light.

Act VII

Scene VI "Wedding Bells"

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a pile of curls that looked like a cascading waterfall. Her veil was pulled back and she could see the tears that were gathering in her mother's eyes.

All at once her mom started to sob. "My baby's all grown up and getting married!"

Kagome gave her mother a hug and over her mother's shoulder she asked Sango, the makeup artist for the wedding party, "You did give both of the moms waterproof mascara, didn't you?"

Sango nodded. "Totally taken care of." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as her friend struggled to bend over and pick up the tube of lipstick she had just dropped.

Kagome let go of her mother who went to go take her place in the audience and went to help her friend. "Only married for seven months and you're already seven months pregnant."

Sango shook her head as she accepted the lipstick from Kagome. "Thank Miroku. He actually stole my calendar so he could plan the honeymoon around my cycle. I have a feeling that after the labor I won't want him to touch me again."

Kagome giggled and turned to where Rin was sitting. "Are you ready to be my junior bridesmaid?"

Rin nodded, her anxiety evident on her face.

Kagome smiled at the young girl and said, "You know I was in your parents wedding as junior bridesmaid and I was scared to death. Everything was fine though."

Rin stuck out her tongue. "You didn't have to walk down the aisle with Souta though. He is such a brat. He's almost sixteen now and he still acts like he's one of the eleven-year-olds in my class at school. Boys are so stupid."

She walked out the door to go line up for the procession down the aisle. Kagome and Sango hardly managed to hold in their laughter until the door was closed.

"It's too bad there's a five year age difference between them. I remember a twelve-year-old who had the same thoughts about Inuyasha." Sango grinned.

Kagome smiled back at her. "I think that that won't be such a big deal later. After all, when she's twenty he'll only be twenty-five. I think that the Higurashi and Takahashi families would gladly welcome another marriage between them."

They practically cackled as they went to join Rin. Sango took her place next to Miroku, the Best Man, as Matron of Honor.

Kagome took her place next to Sesshoumaru who was going to give her away. He nodded his head at her and gave her the closest attempt at a smile she had ever seen on his face.

The Wedding March began to fill the air and they started down the aisle. Kagome hardly felt her hand separate from Sesshoumaru's arm as he gave her to Inuyasha. She was trapped by the look in his eyes.

The minister started the ceremony and Kagome would have even forgotten to say I do if Sango hadn't poked her when she was supposed to speak. She did hear the "You may kiss the bride" part though.

Inuyasha caught her lips gently against hers and she knew she would have melted into a puddle if he hadn't pulled away when he did.

They ran down the aisle of the church and out the doors, only to find birdseed raining down on them.

"Good luck!" rang out from all sides of them and they rushed into the waiting limo to take them to the airport for their honeymoon.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha when she got in. "You never did tell me, what are we doing for our honeymoon?"

Inuyasha grinned happily. "We're going to Walt Disney World!"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think guys ever grow up."

"Huh?" Inuyasha scratched the top of his head, trying to figure out what she meant.

Kagome giggled. "Just be quiet and kiss me Inuyasha."

He gladly obliged.

Act VII

Scene VII "CHILDREN!"

"Breathe, Kagome, Breathe!" Inuyasha looked more likely to past out than Kagome.

Kagome screamed and resumed pushing and breathing. "Hee, haa, hee, haa, hee, hoo."

"Congratulations Mrs. Takahashi. You are now the mother of a beautiful baby boy." The doctor laid the towel wrapped baby on his mother's chest.

Inuyasha stared at the tiny thing and was reaching out to touch him when Kagome screamed in his ear.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What have we here?" The doctor bent back down and stood up with a second baby in his arms. "You are now the proud mother of a baby girl too."

"TWINS?" Inuyasha passed out on the floor. Kagome laughed through her tears, wrapping her arms around the two precious bundles of joy.

"I think you shall be named Sato after your grandfather and you, my little girl will be Sorpresa." She grinned at her husband who was lying on the ground. "Come meet your children Inuyasha."

He stood up and leaned over to look at the two babies. "Did you name them yet?"

"I thought Sato, after your father, and Sorpresa."

Inuyasha made a face at one of the babies and he swore that it smiled at him. "I like Sato, but why Sorpresa? It's not Japanese."

Kagome sighed. "That was one of the first words we learned when we took that Spanish course in college. It means 'surprise.' I chose Sorpresa because she is our little surprise."

"I like it." He bent over and kissed each baby on the forehead and then their mother on her lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little girl who looked to be about three ran into the room.

Inuyasha bent down and swung her up into his lap. "Hey, Sakura, say hello to your new baby brother Sato and your baby sister Sorpresa."

"Hello, baby Sato and baby Sorpresa." She looked up from the little things to her mother. "They don't look like my baby dolls. They are small and really red."

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome smiled at her younger daughter. "That's because they haven't been around very long. Wait and see, they'll look more like your dollies after a while."

Inuyasha gently took Sakura's hand and placed it on Sorpresa's cheek. The baby's eyes fluttered open. "Look daddy, she's looking at me!"

As Sakura admired the new babies Inuyasha said to Kagome, "I used to think that fate hated me. After I read my dad's letter and I understood why we had always been pushed together I no longer thought that fate hated me. Now that we have Sato and our little surprise and I think I understand fate a little better. It doesn't like me or hate me. It just likes to keep me on my toes all the time."

Kagome giggled. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too, Kagome."

She beamed at him. "By the way, you aren't ever touching me again." She picked up the flowers that were next to her and she flung them at Inuyasha. "Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me?" she shrieked at him.

Sakura and the babies just ignored the fact that their mother was about to beat their father up. It was a natural going on at their house. And Kagome really did tell the truth about him not touching her. After Sakura was born she refused to even hug him for two months.

"Get back here you brat! I can't get out of the bed with three kids on me! COME HERE INUYASHA!"

He never reappeared from wherever he had gone.

"SIT BOY!" A thump sounded from over in the corner.

"I knew I should have asked her to take off these beads before the babies came."

_**THE END**_


End file.
